FIHL CHAOS HIGH!
by Mattora
Summary: Billy and Tommy are students of the Frost Institute for Higher Learning, sharing rooms, heartaches, socks and lunches, but not getting along at all. SEQUELS coming up
1. Chapter 1

Title: _**FIHL**_** – Chaos ****High!** Part 1

Main characters: Billy, Tommy

Genre: Humor, School

Rating: PG-13

Setting: AU

Summary: Billy and Tommy are students of the Frost Institute for Higher Learning, sharing rooms, heartaches, socks and lunches, but not getting along at all.

* * *

_**FIHL**_** – Chaos ****High! Part 1  
**

**

* * *

**

Other than having the same parents, the same birthday and same shoe size, Billy and Tommy couldn't find they had much in common; Billy's favorite color was blue, Tommy only wore green, Billy was vegetarian, Tommy loved burgers, Billy was a natural born night owl, whilst Tommy went to bed 10 pm to get up 5 am.

Though there was one thing they both agreed on – there was _nothing_ worse than having to room with your twin brother on campus!

"It's your turn to clean the bathroom."

_-donk-_

Billy flipped a page, trying to sound nonchalant and cool and not bothered at all by Tommy throwing that goddamn rubber ball against the far wall for hours and act as if he hadn't heard his (by two minutes) older brother's order.

_-donk-_

He put the magazine down and crossed his arms, wondering briefly if murdering Tommy was worth the effort, before repeating his words one more time. Sooner or later he'd have to answer, he only had to be patient. Couldn't be that hard to annoy the hell out of somebody until they followed suit, Tommy did that on a daily basis.

"Tommy, I said,_ it's your turn to clean the bathroom_."

_-donk-_

Billy onto his stomach and leaned out of his bed to see if Tommy was wearing earplugs or why the hell he wasn't answering; since that idiot ball was bouncing back and forth, it was unlikely he had done him a favor and dropped dead.

"Tommy, did you _**hear what I said**_?"

_-donk-_

The younger twin looked up, annoyed, resting the ball in his hand for a moment.

"Uhuhm. Heard ya."

_-donk-_

He could always strangle him in his sleep and say it was an accident, couldn't he... Billy counted to ten, hoping that he wouldn't run out of patience before their senior year was over. Murder did look so bad when you wanted to apply for Rice.

"Tommy, it's your turn to clean the bathroom – I've cleaned it the last ten times and would very much appreciate it if you'd get your lazy butt out of bed and just for once pretended to _not _be sloth in human disguise."

_-donk-_

_-donk-_

_-donk-_

_-donk-_

"Tommy?"

"Yo?"

"_When_ exactly are you planning to clean the bathroom?"

Billy knew he wouldn't want to hear the answer, but _everything_ was better than listening to the stupid rubber ball bounce off he wall in a silent room.

"Well, you cleaned it last Sunday, and today's Saturday... Why the hurry?"

"Because I don't want to have cockroaches as roommates by Wednesday?"

Tommy laughed, throwing his green ball against the bed-lattice of the top bunk.

"Yeah, right – in the bathroom! 'Cause cockroaches dig your Herbs & Flowers shampoo and wanna have a swing with your kiwi soap! _Kiiiinky_ bugs, aren't they!"

Scowling Billy threw the magazine at him, aiming for his brother's head but getting in by the green ball in the face instead.

"Ouch! Ha! Well, but at least I know what soap is, dung ball!"

The loss of his ball didn't bother Tommy half as much as Billy would have wished it had; instead of retrieving the ball, he merely rolled the magazine up and starting swatting it against the wall, enjoying to have found yet another way to alienate his brother.

"I know what soap is, dearest brother of mine, but I prefer to smell like a _man_ and not like a fruit basket. Real man reek, it's a basic law of nature!"

"Am I related to you for real? You're _disgusting – _and you don't smell _manly_, you smell like a seventeen-year-old boy with pimples, who desperately tries to outsmell everybody for he can't _outsmart_ them."

Billy smugly smiled to himself, pleased to for once having hit Tommy below the belt too; unfortunately, Tommy was quick to recover, kicking the bed-lattice where he guess his brother butt was resting.

"Yeah? Better outsmell people, than outsmart your quarterback sweetheart and having him ditch you!"

Furiously Billy swatted the ball downwards, hoping the force would at least break his brother's nose – for _that_ comment had really hurt!

"He did **not** ditch me, you pigheaded weasel! He just had to switch courses for the training schedule was changed!"

Tommy ducked and jumped out of his bed, dancing round the table, singing on top of his lungs.

"_Billy and Teddy, not sitting on a treeeeee_!"

He was rather surprised to see how quick Billy could get down from his bed and come after him; who'd have thought the older twin had that much speed in him!

* * *

On hearing shouts and the sound of breaking furniture from below, Emma and Jon Frost groaned and exchanged looks, hoping the respective other would offer to go down to the seniors rooms and part the two quarreling brothers.

"Not again _those_ two... I swear, one day I'm gonna kill them."

Jean sighed and brushed back his red hair, getting into his slippers.

"Unless they kill themselves first – I'll be back in a minute. Don't you dare to fall asleep."

Emma chuckled, arching an platinum blond eyebrow.

"You think I'd ever fall asleep on you? Hm, unlikely... But who'd have thought, leading a school for highly gifted children is worse than herding highly aggressive mutant clone cats..."

Jon grinned, putting on in the dark what he highly hoped was his red and not Emma's pink robe.

"Well, at least you could castrate them when they got out of hands."

"Though, we could at least try to threaten them with castration... And I'm fairly sure more than just one parent would be okay with it."

Jon's eyes darkened, thinking about the arrogant little punk responsible for more than 70% of all teenage pregnancies on the campus; even to him as a man, castration had never seemed a sweeter idea.

"You sure bet Emma, you sure bet..."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

itle: _**FIHL**_** – Chaos ****High!** Part 2/20

Main characters: Billy, Tommy, Teddy, Steve Rogers, Julian Keller (Arestè = Ares ;)

Genre: Humor, School

Rating: PG-13

Setting: AU, Young!verse

Summary: The twins are on detention, Teddy is training, and somebody is scheming...

* * *

_**FIHL**_** – Chaos ****High!**

**

* * *

**

_Blond, soft hair, broad shoulders, arms like an Siberian bear, a wide, inviting chest, sensual lips-_

"You're pathetic."

Billy was brought down to the reality of the classroom with a jolt, finding Tommy leaning next to him out of the window, easily guessing what had captured his brother's attention and mercilessly teasing him about it.

"Why don't you join the cheerleaders? Sure that would capture his attention-"

"You're such an idiot..."

Billy closed the window and went back to the stack of books still waiting to be labeled and sorted into the shelves. Tommy was little to no help of course, either doing nothing at all or doing the most simple things wrong (deliberately getting them wrong as Billy supposed, for he knew his brother's policy just too well – do it wrong often enough, and somebody else will do it for you); if only he would shut up and let him work in peace, and not constantly pull his leg!

"So, when are you planning to propose to him?"

Tommy hopped on the table, letting his feet dangle, flipping through a thick biology book until Billy snatched it away from him.

"I think I'll do that the day you drop dead or vanish into thin air – why don't you go and do something useful, like drown in the toilet?"

The younger twin pursed his lips, pretending to feel hurt, sniffing softly.

"How utterly rude of you William! You wish death to your own brother? What would our dear mother say if she knew! But really, do you think Mr Jock is going to come for you one day on a white horse? If you like him, why don't you dig him? You're being silly, courting him like a gay peacock."

Billy slammed the Frost Institute stamp on the math book he was cataloging, briefly wondering how long he'd spend in jail if he beat his fair haired brother to death with the tome.

"First of all, I'm not courting him, I want to be his friend-"

Tommy handed him another book, grinning broadly.

"You've got the hots for him-"

"I don't have 'the hots' for him, moron, I just_ like_ him – but you haven't got enough braincells to differ between like as a friend and wanting to shag like wild monkeys, have you?-"

"There_ is_ a difference? Really?"

_Sir, I had to kill my brother, for he's an evolutionary borderline case- to little brains for a human, but to small ears for a pig. I plead **not **guilty-_

"And_ second_, if you're so smart and easygoing, why don't you join the fencing club so you can hand_ your_ butt over to Aresté?"

Billy took a chemistry book from the stack, typing the number into the sheet, enjoying the short lived silence his witty comment had bought him. Arestè was probably the only thing which could get Tommy to shut up for longer than two seconds - Aresté was Tommy's own personal black hole of love.

_Arestè Johnson_... Tall, well built, dark haired, tanned, quiet as a tomb, ego to spare for two, captain of the fencing team, IQ of 170, excelling maths and foreign languages, a skilled dancer and if only half of the rumors were true, an _incredible_ love machine in bed – and as straight as an arrow by the way.

Which atually didn't bother Tommy at all – fixed sexual orientation were an urban myth to him - but the guy had the nerve to tell Tommy to _sod off_!  
On his first day on the campus, in front of the whole school!  
Tommy was used to always getting what and whom he wanted, be it girl or boy; being rejected _for real_ was a whole new experience to him.

But Tommy weren't Tommy if anything could keep him down for long; already he was grinning again, roaming Billy's lunch box, claiming a tuna sandwich.

"Can't fence, that's why – oh, you gonna eat that sandwich? No? Thanks!"

Billy finished the remaining books, not bothered by Tommy eating his lunch (he always made two lunches anyway, knowing his brother snatched at least one), letting his thoughts wander back to the training ground again, thinking about a certain blond quarterback who had _definitely_ looked over to the library window and smiled at him at least once... _Teddy_...

* * *

"Ted! Catch!"

The blond boy would have almost missed the ball, if not for his teammates' shouts. So Billy and Tommy were on detention again; he wondered what the librarian was gonna do if the twins one day stopped getting send over to sort her books twice a week. She'd probably have to look for real assistants then.

What were those two quarreling about the whole time though? Teddy absently pushed another player out of his way, heading for the line. If he had a brother, he'd never argue with him; having a brother, a real brother, a twin even - Billy was really such a lucky guy!

"**_Ted, Ted! Over here_**!"

Steve was running up to him, and skillfully Teddy passed the ball to him, slowing down to catch his breath, amused watching his teammate break through the defense lines like a steam roller on a bowling alley.

As he looked over to the library again, the windows were closed; what a pity, he really had been hoping to get another glimpse of Billy-

"Yo Ted, nice play!"

Teddy almost jumped out of his skin when Julian Keller clamped his shoulder from behind, having sneaked up to him in order to scare him.

"Haha! Man, you're really jumpy, aren't you... So, what's up tonight? Me and Arestè are going to hit town, what about you?"

"Uh, I don't know..."

They watched Steve knock over the last defender, crossing the line; their friend really was an elemental force of nature - fortunately one that was on _their_ team.

"Common, it's gonna be fun – Tony's coming with us, he'll pay our bills, and with Steve as our 'bodyguard', what can go wrong?"

Teddy sighed and not wanting to come out with the truth, started beating round the bush.

"You know, I've gotta hand in that paper for biology on Monday, and I haven't read anything yet-"

"Bullshit! Ask Steve to do it for you! He's a real crack on bio-stuff, you only have to offer him to do his social studies essay in turn – so, you coming tonight? Or do you have a date, hehe?"

Julian laughed as Teddy turned red as a tomato, shuffling his feet and avoiding his eyes.

"Don't tell me – who's the lucky lady? Hey, why don't you just ask her to come with us – Aresté could bring Kate with him, and Tony and I can easily organize some more chicks for us – say yes, say yes! It'll be a blast!"

Teddy smiled, trying to working his way out from this mess; Julian was one of the many people he didn't need to find out he was preferring boys over girls, and brains over brawns...

"What, there's still girls willing to go out with Tony? Thought he was the disposable girl type, doesn't he always say _shame on her if I do her once, shame on me if I do her twice_?"

"Bahaha! True, true – but I think there's one or two freshmen left!"

Steve caught up with them as they walked back to the locker rooms, sweaty but still in top form, not even out of breath.

"Hey guys- you talking 'bout Tony? What's he done now? Don't tell me he knocked up our English teacher!"

Julian held the door open for them, staring bewildered at Steve.

"WHAT? No way he'd do that - she's sixty-two!"

Steve grinned, pulling his shirt over his head.

"That's why I'm asking! With Tony you_ never _know!"

All three of them laughed, Teddy feeling rather uneasy though; the way Tony Stark was dealing with his lover was rather depressing to him, and he didn't think it all that funny if somebody was proud of not being able to have a normal relationship. Maybe it was just him being prudish, but to him making love was intimate and sacred, not an indoor sport you did if you were bored on a rainy sunday.

"You with us Ted?"

"Na, Ted's on a daaaaaate tonight,_ right_? Wonder who she is, you sly bastard, never told us!"

Julian playfully smacked him on his bare behind and Teddy wondered if he'd do that if he knew about his sexual orientation, but he certainly didn't want to find out right here and now.

"But then it's only the four of us, that's lame – Hey, why don't we ask the twins?"

Teddy and Julian stepped out of their shower cubicles and stared at Steve with their mouths hanging open, though for slightly different reasons.

"You want to WHAT? Ask the fag twins to come with us?"

Teddy flinched at the word, but nevertheless nodded.

"I don't think that's such a good idea either Steve – besides, Billy never goes out, and Arestè can't stand Tommy for _you know why_."

Steve began to soap himself, grinning mischievously.

"Ex-ac-tly! Try to imagine, Aresté trying to get the hell away from Tommy, Tommy trying to get the hell away from Tony-"

"Hu? Why so?"

The blond stepped back under the spray, rinsing himself, his answer subdued by the water.

"Well, Tony said he wants to try out something new; I think he wants to hit on Tommy, and if only for the fun of it. So, what you think Jul?"

"Well, as long as I don't have to sit next to him in the car, sure – why not!"

"Great! It'll be tons of fun! Can't wait for tonight!"

Teddy quietly shampooed his hair, not knowing what to do; grasp the opportunity to spend the evening alone with Billy, or warn the twins about what his 'friends' were planning to do?

But hey, Tommy was no innocent wallflower, he sure could look after himself; maybe he should be worried about Tony and the gang instead!

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Main characters: Billy, Tommy, Teddy, Steve

Genre: Humor, School

Rating: PG-13

Setting: AU, Young!verse

Summary: Features Teddy asking Billy for a date help with homework, Tommy getting invited for a night on the town, and the twins fighting over the bathroom.

* * *

_AN: Tommy is dying his hair, thus platinum** blond.**_

* * *

_**FIHL**_** – Chaos High!**

"Uhm – hi Tommy, hi Billy..."

The twins turned round to find Teddy stand behind them, red as a tomato, smiling sheepishly; the café was packed, and half of the students 'discreetly' goggling at the unlikely combo talking wasn't helping at all.

"Hi Teddy – uh, I'd offer you a seat, but – oh Tommy, didn't you say you _had to leave for training_!"

Billy elbowed his brother sharply in the side, whilst grinning broadly at Teddy, and elbowing Tommy once more as he didn't get going, protesting the rude treatment.

"_Hey_! I'm still eating _here_!"

Teddy blushed all the more, stepping back a bit, waving his hands.

"Oh no, it's okay - I just – uhm, I wanted to ask, uhm-"

Tommy rolled his eyes at Billy who failed to notice the gesture though, for he only had eyes for Teddy, coming dangerously close to falling of his chair for slowly leaning more and more towards him.

"Uh – yes?"

Teddy coughed and looked outside, pausing for a moment, building up his courage.

"I – I wanted to ask you if you're free tonight – erh, I mean, I mean – I've got problems with my homework for – for biology, and you were the only person I could think of helping me, so, I mean, maybe-"

Only his brother grabbing him by the collar and yanking him back saved Billy from a broken neck as he all to eagerly affirmed Teddy's request.

"**Yes**! I mean, _yes_, of course, I can help you – how about we meet at the library?"

Teddy smiled at him, obviously relieved.

"Eight pm, maybe ?"

"Okay?"

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Yeah, Okay."

Tommy pretended to be sick, sticking out his tongue, clearing his throat very noisily.

"**HRMP**! Billy, you still gonna eat that?"

It was like a pink bubble bursting with a loud pang, Billy and Teddy suddenly finding themselves in the middle of a messy student's café again - blushing they averted their eyes, hastily parting.

"So – eight then?"

"Eight, of course, I'll be there!"

Dreamy, Billy looked after Teddy as he made it for the door, sighing sadly as he vanishing out of

sight; Tommy shuddered, finishing his cake.

"You two are worse than that Jonas and Cassie couple, and they're already emetic – I swear I'll snap your neck if you start spoon-feeding or any shit like that! Oh god no, you're _not_ drooling, please!"

"Hn? Really... Is that so... Whatever you say..."

Annoyed Tommy took Billy's plate and ate his cake, figuring his 'big' mature brother would not be returning to planet earth from cloud nine another hour or so.

"God, you two are _really_ pathetic!"

* * *

"Enough for today! Good work boys - I'm having high hopes on you Tommy, so you better train hard, got that!"

Tommy slowed down, gasping for air, but feeling great otherwise; he had beaten his personal best time, and what was even more important, Julian Keller! Ha, today was a _good_ day.

"Sure *pant* thing, Mr Beaubier *pant*!"

Whilst the other runners headed for the showers, Tommy went for his shared room; being gay and out wasn't as bad, but people throwing soap at him or dropping stupid comments in the locker room all the time could wear out even a bounce back like him.

On the staircase he ran into to Steve, surprised to not see Tony Stark lurk somewhere round the corner; he nodded at Steve and wanted to pass by, as they were in the same social and history class, but had little to say to each other.

"Hi Tommy – got a moment?"

"Well, not for real – I want to take a shower, so what do you need?"

The blond smiled, standing two inches taller than Tommy and fully enjoying that advantage.

"Well, we're hitting town tonight, but we're in need of a fifth man – it's no good if it's only four, so Tony thought I should ask you."

Tommy arched an eyebrow, feeling as comfortable as a cat in a room full with rocking chairs.

"_Really_? Now that's something new, hu... Who is 'we' by the way?"

The sun was setting, and seeing the platinum blond twin tinted in gold and red, still flushed and sweaty from running, Steve could suddenly understand why Tony wanted to have him; how could a boy his age possibly be this – pretty? Steve shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Uhm, well, we is Tony, Julian, me – oh, and Aresté of course."

Steve could see Tommy's eyes light up, and knew he had bitten into the bait; still squirming and writhing, but merely pro forma.

"Hm... I don't know – how you're gonna get there?"

"Tony's got a car, I'll drive. And Tony's gonna pay _all_ the bills – common Tommy, say yes, I thought you were the fun twin!"

Tommy pretended to be torn, but it was only for the show; it had been ages since he last got off the campus, and with somebody else paying for his fun- why not!

"Sure thing, count me in! When are we going?"

The sun sunk father, leaving only the neon lights overhead illuminating them; but Steve still found it hard to look at Tommy normally again. But if he saw boys the same way he saw girls after Tony was done with them, he surely wouldn't have that kind of problem for too long.

* * *

"_Aaaand_?"

Tony jumped out of his chair the second he heard the doorknob turn, grinning mischievously at his roommate.

Steve grinned back, giving him a thumbs-up.

"Piece of cake. He went for it like nothing. So, have you decided yet what you're gone do with him?"

The dark haired youth shrugged, scribbling something on piece of paper.

"I'm not sure yet; if he's really that gay for Aresté as you say, it might even be more fun to play him a bit – but on the other hand, Tommy really is a cupcake, haha! I think we'll see once we're at the bar. But now Steve, what shall we be wearing tonight? You've gotta help me sort this out, please!"

"Your wish is my command Tony!"

"How about pink velvet pants? Looking naughty, ain't they!"

"You're really one sick bastard, you know?"

"Always, always – oh, look, that one!"

Laughing they browsed the digital catalog of the clothes reserved for Stark family only; having Tony as a friend was sure fun, and the possibilities open to the heir of a several billions worth company were almost unlimited. Having Tony see him as a friend was maybe the best thing ever; for sure though it was a hundred times better than having him see him as a foe – or even worse, as a potential love interest. Steve almost pitied Tommy; but just _almost_.

* * *

"Tommy you goddamn bastard, open the door! You've been in there for almost an hour now! It's my turn!"

Billy rattled at the bathroom door, fuming; it was almost eight pm now - Teddy was surely already waiting for him in the library, thinking about leaving again if he didn't show up!

"TOMMY!"

He could hear his brother turn off the shower inside, hoping he'd soon be done; but apparently he had only soaped himself, for now the water was running again.

"First come, first served – by the way, don't you know that the girl should always make the boy wait? Raises his expectations!"

If he had not been placidity in person, Billy would have considered breaking right through the door and throw Tommy out on the street; instead he only choose to impatiently hammer against the wood.

"This is _no date_ you moron, and will you finish getting dressed up? What are you doing, dying your hair again?"

"Ouch! Fuck, thanks, now I cut myself! Shit, where are the band-aids... Hey, Billy, where are the band-aids!"

Billy groaned, resting his forehead against the wood – he was _never_ going to make it on time!

"Underneath the sink, in the first-aid-box with the big fat red cross on it, you blind worm... You _cut_ yourself? Don't tell me you're shaving in there! Tommy, I know _girls _with more facial hair than you!"

**8.10** – if Tommy ever came out of the bathroom, he was going to struggle him!

* * *

Tommy meanwhile had no idea of the imminent danger he was in, cheerfully yelling at the bathroom door.

"_Who says I'm shaving my faaaaaaaace!_"

Billy blushed, stepping back from the door and hiding his face in his hands, moaning softly.

"_Oh dear lord_... Do I really have to be related to you?"

In the bathroom Tommy seemed to be brushing his teeth, his voice sounding muffled.

"No dellin' haw fa' I'll get!"

His elder brother sighed and sat down on the floor, shaking his head in mild annoyance.

"Tommy, forgive me for bringing you on the carpet, but you're going out with four guys who are _perfectly _straight_ and_ dating girls, who'll take you to _perfectly_ heterosexual bars, where you'll be watching strippers twice our age dance at a pole-"

"YEHA!"

"_Shut up_ you pervert git- and then you'll get drunk, puke on somebody's shoes or otherwise embarrasses yourself and end up in our room dead drunk the morning after without having even talked to anybody, not to mention get 'laid'."

"Na, tonight will be different!"

Tommy was bathing himself in hairspray and deodorant, the smell wafting into the living room like mist on an autumn day, crawling over the threshold like a living thing.

"Hey, are you trying to gas yourself in there! So, tonight will be different? _How_?"

* * *

8.25... Billy sighed. He might as well go to bed right now, for Teddy would have been long gone when he would finally arrive. Tommy warbled away in the bathroom, most likely admiring himself in the mirror – he was doing this on purpose, just to ruin Billy's only chance ever with Teddy!

"Tonight will be different, my dear brother, for I'm a man on a mission! And that mission is to get Aresté to confess his undying love for me- or at least admit that I'm actually not _worse _than a dung beetle."

Billy closed his eyes, not wanting to watch the sweep hand complete yet another round.

"Right you are Tommy... You're a skeeter, or a blowfly, but not a dung beetle."

"Blowfly – hehe, why, I do like that! Nice pun slowpoke, very nice! Gotta keep that in mind!"

"Oh really... But Tommy, even if Aresté were not as homophobic as Beenie Man; he's dating the head dragoness of the girls basketball team! She not likely gonna let you have her man – she's rather going to kill you with a spade and stuff you."

Billy almost didn't came to believe it when the bathroom door finally swung open, Tommy sashaying out of it as if it was a cat walk.

"Awww, common, this is a free country – if I'm considered better than her by the judges, she gotta take her leave. _Au revoir_, pretty baby."

Billy snorted, slamming the door shut and beginning to undress.

"Tommy, she's got the Double D, two black belt and is the incarnation of ruthlessness. Touch Aresté, and you're toast. Besides, she'd look A+++ hot in skin tight leather pants and a green shirt – and that coming from me – whilst you only get a B+."

Tommy kicked the bathroom door, his good mood though to being touched the least by his brother's comment.

"Who is a B+ here, hu? See if you can manage a D-, pimply face! I'm off then – may luck be a guy tonight!"

Laughing Billy turned the shower on, hearing Tommy leave, hoping he was not going to be home too early again. Tonight he really, really, _really_ didn't need his nosy brother butt in, _not at all_.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Main characters: Billy, Teddy

Genre: Humor, School

Rating: PG-13

Setting: AU, Young!verse

Summary: Teddy and Billy are out a bit.

* * *

"So, this is why the genome looks like that and why it's splitting up when-"

Teddy wasn't listening at all to what Billy was saying; all he could do was watch the movement of his lips, such nice, kissable, moist lips he had, so nice- _hu_? Why had they stopped moving? Blinking Teddy looked up a bit higher, finding Billy was looking at him confused, most likely having asked him a question and getting no answer in return.

"Uh – yes? Sorry Billy, I... I guess it's pretty late, and... Uhm-"

The black haired boy was quick to play down Teddy's inattention, giving him a smile that almost melted the athlete's brain.

"I should be sorry, if I hadn't been that late we could have started working on your paper a lot sooner – really, my brother is such a nuisance! If it had not been for him hogging the bathroom... Uhm, how about we call it a night? It's almost 11 pm, they'll be closing up the library soon anyway."

Teddy blushed, helping Billy to sort the notes and bring back the books.

"Yeah – but I was late too, so it wasn't all that bad, and you did all of the work and so- uh, shall I walk you to your room? You brought all these heavy books and-"

"Oh nononono- erh, I mean, the books, the books aren't heavy at all, but, your room is not that far from mine, and well, they're are some books, and uhm, I-"

"So, mind if I carry these?"

Teddy's hand brushed against Billy's as he reached for a book, and both went red as beets at the contact – but neither withdrew his hand.

"No, not at all, not at all!"

"Really? I don't mean that you could not carry them buy yourself or anything, haha, no, uhm, I just-"

"No – I mean, yes, it's okay... It's okay."

"Okay."

"Yeah, okay."

"Uhm. Okay. Shall we go?"

Billy could almost hear a little demonified Tommy sitting on his shoulder sneer at him; for sure Tommy would have told Teddy ten times by now how he felt for him, and they'd probably be messing round behind the gym now... Some times, he envied his brother for being so ruthless about what and who he wanted.

* * *

They passed the librarian in embarrassed silence, not knowing what to talk about – everything topic seemed so silly, so stupid, so boring... What did people talk about in situations like that? The only thing they had in common was their love for math and art, but those weren't exactly 'romantic' themes for a walk in the moonlight with ones not-quite-to-be-maybe-yet-not-who-knows-lover.

"Uhm-"

"Well-"

"Sorry, you first-"

"No, it's unimportant -"

Teddy wanted to hit himself on the head with the books he carried, thinking he had seriously angered Billy by interrupting him; of course he was polite enough to not let it show, but him laughing didn't mean that he wasn't pissed!

"I- uhm, it's still bright, so maybe, I thought, do you-"

Since he was staring at his feet shuffling in the dirt, he failed to notice Billy's big, hopeful eyes; to him it was a small miracle Teddy was even talking to him!

"Uhm, there's a nice overlook from the roof of the gym... It's really nice, you can see the whole city, I thought maybe you- I mean, if you're not too tired-"

"Nonono - Not at all! I'd love to go there!"

Billy could only hope he did not sound as awkward and inane as he was feeling right now; but being this close to Teddy was breathtaking! Being alone, on the roof of the gym with him, looking down on the shining city, together, alone, with Teddy – Billy almost dropped his books, his heart racing like a mentally deranged hamster in his wheel.

* * *

Oh god... What if he was trying to kiss him? Had he brushed his teeth? God, what if he choked and ruined their first kiss? He had never kissed anybody before – had he brushed his teeth?

"Billy? You okay? You look pale- maybe I'd better take you room?"

Teddy eyed him worriedly, wishing he could reach out for him and see if he ran a fever, but it would have been way to awkward – and Billy jumped at the mere question about his wellbeing, so no telling what he would do if he touched him!

"Nonono! I'm okay, hehe, okay, just, uhm, just- I'm always this pale, I don't outside much, not like you-"

Too late Billy realized what his comment might have sounded like – but wouldn't apologizing for calling him a sport crazy imbecile only make things worse?

"Uh – the stars are really nice today, aren't day? Are you going to sign up for the astronomy course next semester? I would have loved to this year, but- wha!"

In his hasty babble to cover up his imagined faux pas, Billy didn't look where he was going and slipped on a wet slab of concrete, falling backwards – if Teddy had not been there to catch him (not minding where the books he had carried landed as he threw them away), he might have broken his neck on the cold stone roof.

* * *

"Woha! Got you! That was close - You've gotta be more carefully!"

Perplexed Billy lay in his arms, amazed how easily the blond boy could support his weight, and even more amazed how beautiful Teddy's eyes were when seen this close. He always thought they were blue, now he saw they was a slim ring of green round the pupil, radial fading into the blue of the outer iris.

"You're eyes are beautiful."

Teddy blushed a fiery red, almost dropping Billy.

"Uhm... thanks...?"

It was a small miracle Billy's heart didn't stop right the moment he realized he had said this highly inappropriate comment out loud – oh god! He wanted to die! - and he couldn't even run and hide in his room, for Teddy was still holding onto him!

Oh god, he was going to die from shame, Teddy was forever going to hate him! He was such an idiot, they had been getting along so well!

"I'm sorry... You must be thinking I'm mad... I'm sorry..._Oh my god_!"

Teddy gently put the dark haired boy down, laughing sheepishly and looking down at his feet, not knowing what to do with his hands for the lack of pockets on his best jeans, mumbling to himself.

"Uhm, no... I mean, it was actually a nice think to say- unusually, but nice... I mean, nobody ever said something like that about my eyes... Erh- your eyes are also very nice actually..."

Slowly Teddy looked up from his feet, expecting to find Billy stare at him, disgusted, horrified; but instead two lovely bright eyes beamed at him, and the sweetest lips in the known universe smiled for him, parting slightly, the smile widening even more.

"Teddy... uhm... I know this sounds weird but I wanted to-"

_**DADAAAADAAADAAADAADRING**_!

They both jumped at the sound of Teddy's mobile phone ringing, ruining the probably best moment in their lives so far. Cursing the boy yanked the phone from his belt, looking apologetic at Billy.

"Just a second Billy, I'm sorry, I forgot to turn the damn thing off, habit, you know-"

Billy smiled desperately, but knew he couldn't let his disappointment show.

"It's okay, maybe it's something important-"

Teddy groaned as he recognizing the number on the display – when Tony Stark called him of all people whilst being out on a booze cruise night, something bad had probably taken place.

"_You better make this quick Tony! _Just a minute!"

Billy smiled and waved at him, walking a few steps towards the edge of the roof, giving Teddy some privacy and himself a chance to quietly curse the universe. Somebody goddess up there was really hating him, wasn't she!

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **FIHL – Chaos High!** Part 5

Main characters: Billy, Tommy, Teddy

Genre: Humor, School

Rating: PG-13 (language)

Setting: AU, Young!verse

Summary: Billy is freaking out, Tommy is alarmingly quiet, and Teddy gets yelled at.

_[Thank you so much for the reviews! You're awesome! :()]_

* * *

"He-he's such an _asshole_!"

Billy was on the brink of tears, only his fury keeping him from starting to cry.

Tommy nodded, shifting the cold pack a bit so that he could answer Billy round it.

"Oh yeah, he so is! Uhm... who are _you_ talking about, by the way?"

The dark haired twin slumped down on the couch, pulling his feet up and hugging his knees, slightly rocking back and forth, looking miserable.

"**Teddy** of course! He-he he- _lied to me_! And- and he made _fun of me_!"

Tommy shrugged, carefully dabbing his upper lip with his fingers to see if it was still swollen, flinching.

"Ouch... Well, at least _he_ didn't punch your incisors out, so stop bitching..."

Outside a new day was about the begin, the first delivery trucks driving the campus by; Billy didn't want to think about how he was going to survive the next day, not having slept at all this night and still being shaken by the events.

"You can only blame yourself for that one... Though if Teddy weren't such an arrogant, mean, disgusting, rotten bastard, none of this would have happened! Oh, I can't believe I ever saw anything good in him!"

Billy angrily wiped a lone tear from his face - twice angry for having fallen for Teddy first, and second for being such a crybaby when it was Tommy being hurt – though, his twin had painkillers to help him over the worst part at least.

They sat in silence, neither of them being in much of a mood to talk about what had happened that night, both of them hurt and tired.

What a hell of a night it had been...

* * *

After Teddy had finished the call, he walked over where Billy was sitting and quietly gazing at the stars; Billy smiled at him, thinking Teddy was flushed because he was planning to do_ something_ and didn't know how to make the first move – he thought it was really sweet of him to be this shy...

"So... Tony called? Are they having fun?"

Teddy blushed an even more fiery crimson, staring at the sport's ground, avoiding Billy's eyes; Billy's heart was beating faster at this, for he was convinced it was because of him and Teddy's feelings towards him the blond was acting funny.

"Uhn, yeah, sort of... Uh... I... Well, something happened, and Tony wanted to... erh, know what I would do-"

Billy laughed, slowly letting his hand move over the cold concrete towards Teddy's, planning to take his hand, and maybe, move it further up – for he was ready for more, and he was going to confess his love, he was so ready, _ten times ready_!

"Don't tell me he messed with a girl again? I don't get it, doesn't he ever learn from his mistakes? Haha, he's such a mess!"

"Ha... indeed, he is..."

The blond boy went silent, frowning, and Billy thought he had never seen such a perfect, such a lovely profile as Theodore Altman's. His heart was pounding like mad as he gently brushed Teddy's hand and it didn't retreat; their pinkies were almost touching, and Teddy looked at him, biting his lip, looking insecure, as if struggling with something... Billy was 100% convinced it could only be his body already trying telling that he loved him, and then they would kiss and-

"Uh, Billy... there is something I have to tell you... About that call..."

"Yes?"

Billy tried to be brave, thinking Teddy was going to tell him he had to leave, and pick up his gang plus inane twin brother, for they had landed somewhere drunk and out of money.

He tried to not be disappointed, thinking about how lovely a night it had been until now, and a first step into the right direction... Looking back he thought, Teddy's behavior should have alarmed him right that moment!

"Well, Tony, he... Uhm, okay, they played some stupid game- and Aresté punched out Tommy's teeth and- and- he called and wanted to know what to do, because yo know- well, I also had two teeth punched out once and-"

"He did** _what_**?"

Billy felt his blood run cold with horror, thinking back to the dreadful summer of 2002; Teddy in vain tried to calm him, trying to reach out, touching his arm, looking both compunctions and worried.

"It's not _that_ bad, I told them to go to doctor Weiz's, he's really nice and will fix Tommy's teeth in no time- I could hear him laugh in the background, I don't it's that bad-"

"**NOT THAT BAD**?"

Billy slapped away his hand, hissing at him, the rose-colored glasses taken off his eyes. How could he have been this- this _naive_!

He groaned, shaking his head, feeling a major headache build.

"Now I get it... You're_ part of this_, aren't you? I should have realized it the second you asked me to meet you at the library! You're such a- -a goddamn _assh_ole!"

"But, Billy-"

The dark haired boy got up, glowering at his so-thought 'friend'.

"That was the plan right from the beginning, wasn't it? You get me to spent the evening with you, because you know I- I _like_ you, and wouldn't say no, so your oh-so-cool gang ca -can go beat up my brother! I should have known it the second you mention Julian being in this! I'm such an stupid idiot! Everybody knows that Julian_** hates**_ Tommy's guts and would do_ anything_ to hurt him! And Aresté tagging along, surely Tommy would say yes – and then you straight guys have some fun with the gay freaks,_** hu**_?"

Teddy's eyes were huge, his face color pending between death pale and dark crimson. No, no, he got it all wrong... He would never...

"No, no- Billy, please, I swear I didn't- I'm not like them- "

"FOR SURE YOU AREN'T! Tell me, what were you going to do with me- pummeling me a bit? Or see how far you'd get first? Ha, or rape me? You sick, sick bastard... God, I'm _so stupid_, I completely _feel_ for your love-dovey behavior! I really** cared** for you, I really_ did,_ _you fucking **uberasshol**e_!"

Billy hurried to get away from him, not caring that Teddy called after him, trying to catch up.

"BILLY! Goddamn, Billy, wait! I really wasn't part of this-"

"_Shut up_!"

"I would never-"

"**I SAID SHUT UP**! Oh, you're just hanging out with them all the time, how likely you were NOT part of this fucked up thing!"

Teddy looked hurt, tears forming in his eyes.

"Billy, _please_, look, I'm being honest- I knew they wanted to do _something_ stupid – but I swear, I didn't think they were going to hurt him!"

Billy stopped right dead, Teddy almost running into him, and turned round slowly, a murderous look in his brown eyes.

"So you **_knew_**, hm? You _knew _they were going to do something '_stupid_' – what were you** thinking**? That they would tickle him until he was out of breath, or dance limbo or what? **Of course** they were going to hurt him!"

"No, I don't think they wanted to – I mean, I knew Tony was trying to hit on Tommy-"

_**-slap-**_

Teddy stared at Billy, slowly raising his hand to touch his cheek where a pink, blunt mark was already beginning to show.

Billy was so furious he thought he was going to be sick; he was trembling, but not from the chilly wind on the sports ground.

"You. Will.**_ Neve_r **Come close to me again, do you here me? I swear I'm going to kill you, the next time I see you, you gay bashing **_bastard_**."

Billy turned and ran for the campus buildings, not stopping once until he was safe in his room; he had to wait for more than twenty minutes before he had calmed down enough to dial his mobile phone to call his brother, and he was still shaking when he finally arrived at the dental clinic.

* * *

Tommy had calmed down surprisingly fast after the first shock, even cracking jokes with the dental nurse whilst his teeth were being fixated and stopping Billy from killing Steve who had driven him to the clinic and afterwards got both of them back on the campus.

As he went into their room, Billy ignored the pile of books lying in front of the door, angry for being reminded of the scene on the roof top earlier on. For he knew he was never going to forgive Teddy or himself for what he had done.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Main characters: Billy, Emma / Aresté, Kate

Genre: Humor, School

Rating: PG-13 (language)

Setting: AU, Young!verse

Summary: Features revelations, an argument and a not so amicable break-up.

* * *

_AN: The king's game is rather simple. One person is chosen to be king for one night and can order anybody round – the main idea being, everybody has got a 'secret' number, and the orders of the king come like Person 1 grope Person 12 and so on. (Usually though_ the king_ knows who has got which number after two rounds)_

_

* * *

_**FIHL – Chaos High! **Part 6

* * *

"Now, I want you to relax ... Breath in – and out. In – and out..."

Emma quietly weighted the pro and cons of speeding up the counseling process by giving her student some tranquillizers; Billy was lying on the couch as stiff as a poker, not even trying to relax.

"Mr Maximoff, I thought we agreed on making this whole procedure as short and painless as possible? But if you don't cooperate-"

"I'm sorry Mrs Frost... It's just... I don't want to talk about it. Not now."

The youth tried to sit up, but Emma gently pushed him back onto the white leather, patting his shoulder.

"Mr Maximoff – Billy, I know you don't want to talk about what has happened, but the more you try to block it out, the worse it will be once your mental walls break under the strain. And I know they will."

Billy balled his fists, stubbornly staring at the wall – if anybody should be lying here and having his mind poked by the headmistress, it was Tommy - or maybe Aresté, or Teddy. It was not like _he_ had done anything!

"Mrs Frost, I don't understand – why do you want to talk to me? I didn't do anything!"

"But you _might _do something. And I want to know if I have to expel you from this institute before you kill anybody."

Billy stared at her unbelieving, trying to laugh about this incredulous accusation.

"What- I would never-"

"I know what happened on July the 23th 2002... And if you tell me one more time you don't need to talk about what took place last night, you might as well leave for your room right now and pack your stuff, for you'd be off the campus within the next two hours."

"But-"

The look in her icy blue eyes told him she'd tolerate no dissent; as much as he hated to talk about those things, she didn't leave him any other choice. Whilst he couldn't care less about being expelled, the thought about Tommy being left behind on his own, with those_ monsters_ made his stomach churn. He could not bear to lose another family member, not ever again.

"I... I thought I'd die when I saw him in that clinic, you know?... I was just like then...Just like then..."

"It had been a hot summer day, and once we were at the shopping mall I half wished we had gone for the swimming pool instead – but only half, for I was really looking forward to the comic books my aunt Petra had promised to buy me. I was only elven back then, it was two days to Tommy's and my birthday, and I was so exited to have those books..."

"Aunt Lorna had taken Tommy to the ice cream parlor, so it was just the two of us; if I only hadn't insisted on wanting to go without Tommy, I thought he would ruin everything, because he doesn't like comics at all and was teasing me all the time and... My aunt was really great, I really loved her, even I did now nothing about her at all now I think back, but I guess we were to small to understand the truth about our aunt anyway..."

"I spent hours in the comic shop, picking the right books and returning them and choosing others, and my aunt was waiting and waiting and waiting, always smiling even though she must have been bored out of her mind, and when I was finally done it was almost evening, and I was hungry, and she said she'd take care of my 'presents' whilst I went and got myself a hot dog for the way home..."

And when I came back to where she had promised me to wait for me, she was gone- the shopkeeper said she'd met some elderly man, and they had argued and finally left for the parking lot, which I thought was odd for we had arrived on the subway..."

"I went looking for her on the parking lot, and... You know, it's almost funny, because when I saw her lying there on the pavement, unmoving, dead in her own blood, pages from the comic books scattered all over the parking lot, I only thought about how _fake_ it looked – blood wasn't supposed to be this dark, and people didn't look like that when they were dead, with their eyes wide open... People in the movies never looked this- this _ugly_, not even when they died - unless they're bad guys but that doesn't- but, you know- aunt Petra wasn't a villain, sure not though she could be a bit mean and unfair at times- and I just stood there, looking at her run-over body, and wondering how I was going to get home now... I don't recall much of what happened later..."

"Somehow, I was still standing their and watching my dead aunt when the police had brought me home, and I was still standing their and watching my dead aunt when I went to school the next week, and the week after that, and even now, I'm still standing there and watching her.."

"And I know if I hadn't left, she'd still be alive... And then I saw Tommy there, so pale, with blood all over his face, his eyes so wide... and I found myself standing on that goddamn parking lot again, watching my dead aunt! I can't leave! I can't ever get home!"

Billy had curled up on the couch, sobbing quietly, covering his ears to not hear Mrs Frost's gentle words, words that any psychiatrist he'd been to had told him already, words that didn't change anything, words that couldn't undo what he had done, couldn't undo the guilt he felt.

"It's not your fault Billy, shh, it's not your fault... Everything will be alright, I promise..."

He knew she wasn't even believing into what she said – nothing would ever be alright, never again! How could it!

* * *

"Kate! Goddamn it, _KATE_!"

All the heads turned as the black-haired girl passed the library, ignoring the boy jogging after her, alternatively begging her to stop and yelling swearwords. Aresté was fuming, and anybody who dared to look up and in his face would have seen a bright red mark on his left cheek.

"Kate! _Wait_!"

He caught up with her, but did not make the same mistakes twice as try and touch her; she had the black belt in castration and 2nd dan in random ripping off limbs and wasn't exactly shy about demonstration her skills, especially not when being _really, really _pissed off.

"KATE! Let me explain, it wasn't like they-"

The girl stopped, spinning around so fast her long black hair swirled like a banner, her Prussian blue eyes sparkling with anger, her voice as sweet as poisonous honey. Aresté gulped, pretty much hating himself for thinking that Kate looked even more _**hot**_ when being intimidating.

"_Really_? Then answer me five little questions, answer yes or no only... And don't you_ dare _to lie to me, for I will find it out the truth either way."

"So, did you go out on a boys night with Tony Stark and his gang?"

Aresté shrugged, grinning slightly, hoping this was his change to sooth her anger and maybe get her to apologize for overreating in such an embarrassing manner.

"Yes?"

Kate's eyes narrowed dangerously, making the little hairs on Arestè's neck stand up.

"Did they _force _you to come with them?"

"Uh... No?"

Aresté almost sighed, wondering how a girl could be this scary _and_ pretty at the same time.

"Were you drunk?"

"Nope, you know I-"

Kate growled at him, stomping her foot (he really had to stop think of her as** _cute_** when she was this close to murdering him).

"_Shut the fuck u_p - _Yes or no _only! Did you _agree_ to invite Tommy to tag along?"

"No."

Surely that had to quiet her wrath? It hadn't been his idea to ask the blond nuisance to come with them, in fact he had been pretty much against it; Kate had to know this was Tony's fault, didn't she always know stuff like that? She was a smart one, of course she'd figure it out (he only had to stay alive until she eventually did). And wasn't she smiling at him now? Yeees, she was, she only had toying with him, right? Like they'd break up over something stupid like that!

"Okay, now, for my final question, my dear Aresté... Did you apologize to Tommy?"

Aresté smiled sheepishly, holding up his hands as if in defense.

"No- I mean, it all was his-"

Kate gently put her forefinger onto his lips, smiling serenely at him.

"Shhhh... Did I say you were allowed to _talk_ to me again? Can't recall I did give you permission... Okay, let me sum it up for you Aresté. You _willingly_ went out to party with a gang of notorious _queer bashers_, did not stop them from talking a gay to come with them, went to a bar with _Tony I'm the richest ass on the campus and get away with anything Stark _and agree to play the king game and let_ Tony fucking Stark_ order you round - all sober and in full command of your mental faculties though I highly doubt you ever had any – and then, you let Tony order _Tommy to kiss yo_u and _let him do _that, and afterwards punched him the face?"

Kate gave Aresté a silvery laugh, shaking her head.

"In a nutshell, you failed to see what was going on, let things get out of control, and then reacted like a caveman towards an unknown situation-"

"But Kate, I- _oooooohhhhh_..."

On finding that the pressure of her forefinger on his lips wasn't enough to shut up Arestè, Kate Bishop did the one thing that she knew would silence any guy for a long time, and kicked him very not-ladylike straight in the balls.

Groaning the boy went to the grounds, moaning softly, horrified looking up at the nonchalant girl.

"Shh... I wasn't done yet hon... I was going to tell you, that I don't care _why _you did punch him – maybe you're a closet case, maybe he was begging for it- but there's one thing I do care about, my dear Aresté... You tried to _**bullshit **_me, and that, my dear, that is the real shocker. **Nobody bullshits _Kate Bishop_, you got that you fucking asshole**? What were you thinking, telling me such a fucking obvious lie about were you got those cuts from, hu? O_f course I'd find out the truth_! I'll have your things brought to your room, and if I find you within 200 feet of my room ever again, you'll find out _exactly_ why they call me **bloody Kate**. NOT be seeing you EVER AGAIN, Arestè!"

Still half lying on the floor, Aresté watched his girlfriend – _note to self_, ex-girlfriend now – storm out of the library, everybody quickly looking down on his and her books again to not draw the termagant's wrath down on them.

_Great_... Aresté groaned and tried to get up, careful to not put too much stress on any recently injured parts ofh is. What a day... He had lost the only girl he ever come close considered being a worthy partner, had been humiliated in front of the whole damn school, and was probably going to be infertile from that monster kick too – and all that trouble for one stupid game!

Killing Tommy Maximoff in any way that included massive pain and torture had never had seemed a sweeter idea...

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Main characters: Billy, Tommy

Genre: Humor, School, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: PG-13 (language)

Setting: AU, Young!verse

Summary: The twins have a talk in the night.

* * *

**FIHL – Chaos High!** Part 7

* * *

"Billy, can't you lie awake a little bit more quiet? People trying to sleep here, thank you very much..."

Tommy yawned, rolling onto his back, wondering what was on his brother's mind.

"You still pouting about Mr Jock?"

He could hear his brother roll onto his side in the bunk bed over his head, probably curling up in fetal position as he always did when he was feeling bad. Billy had been strange ever since he returned from Mrs Frost's office; some of the looks he gave Tommy were downright scary.

"Hey, slowpoke, don't you think you're taking this a bit too ... hm, serious? Just maybe?"

Billy's voice was so low Tommy almost couldn't understand what he was mumbling.

"They ... they could have killed you."

Tommy laughed, giving the wooden bed frame a soft kick.

"You're really _one big drama queen_ lil bro... Why should they have - _uhuuuuubeware_! - _'killed_' me? It was just an accident, Aresté overreacted a bit – and I admit, maybe whole french him and give him real tongue part was a bit too much – but people don't get killed for stuff like that. It was just some fun that went over the top."

"... They killed aunt Petra."

Tommy closed his eyes, sighing softly; his brother kept circling back to this event again and again, never moving forth and coming to terms with it, blaming himself. Sure, it had been the single worst day in his life, but there was more to life then a dead auntie.

"Billy, aunt Petra – or rather, _uncle _Pietro - was killed for not being _honest_... I mean, look at it, how would** you** react if the man of your dreams turned out to be a** girl**? I'm not saying it was _okay_ or justified or fuck just even understandable- but the thing with auntie getting killed and me getting my teeth bruised are two complete different things. For real."

He could hear blankets shuffle in the bed overhead, knowing that Billy was trying to curl up to an even tighter ball, wishing to shut the world out and just forget.

"... Tommy... He- She was killed for being _different._.. Don't you understand how _dangerous_ they are? How much they hate us? "

Tommy slipped out of his bed and climbed onto the top bunk, crawling over the still form of his brother's body, lying down so he was facing Billy. From this close he could see his little brother was crying, even in the dark, his tears forming dark patterns on the pillow case.

"_Hey_... Look, I'm still here, and nothing is gonna change that... Okay? You won't get rid of me that easily, you big crybaby... Bad weeds grow tall as they say - I'm not gonna die on you, okay? Promise?"

Billy closed his eyes, sniffing quietly, trying to wipe away the wetness on his face.

"How can you? If you keep it up like this, I really don't know how you... You see what they did do to you – how can you still not know how bad they are... You keep trusting them, and one day they will hurt you really bad-"

"They? Come on, Billynilly, there's no impersonal evil '**they**'! If you were a little bit more outgoing, you'd know that... There's Tony, Julian, Steve, Aresté – four different guys, who can't even agree on what bar to choose, let alone form a mob... What happened that night wasn't queer bashing, okay? We had some fun, I crossed a line, Aresté snapped, I got punched – shit happens – and in two or three weeks, my teeth are gonna be okay again. The doc said-"

"I know what she said, I was there- but doesn't this_ scare _you at all?"

"What do you mean?"

Tommy stopped tugging at Billy's blanket, frowning at him in the dark.

"Doesn't it scare you ... to be alone? To have nobody on your side? We both don't have any friends-"

The blond twin protested, finally managing to wrench some blanket from his brother so he could look him in the face.

"Hey! Who says don't have **friends**? - And why the hell are campus beds this fucking tiny?"

"They're not supposed to be shared with anybody, that's why... But you _know_ what I mean. Nobody did stand up for – nobody got up knock out some for Aresté teeth for you... or defend you when the gossip started... Nobody's on our side, were all alone-"

Tommy propped himself up on his elbow, huffing softly.

"Will you _stop _this bullshit? This ain't a Greek drama class! ... We only got here _three months_ ago - of course we don't have 'real' friends! But that's _not _because people round us shun us for being gay, but because we're the _new guys_, simple as it sound. You're just grumpy because making friends doesn't work if you hole yourself up, that's it."

"Sure thing, being gay and out is not exactly making this easier... But we're not living in the 50thies. You can be who you are, without getting trashed for it... I mean, physically. Eh - _usually_. Okay, okay, but what happened between me and Aresté doesn't count – by the way, he's really one hell of a kisser, hehe..."  
"But starting tomorrow, I'm gonna show you the real campus life out there you horrible gloomy gay brother of mine – you finally have to see that not _everybody_ is against you, and you might as well have some fun! And now - now we get some shuteye, no more whining about a world full of hate and conspiracy. Maybe you should read less co_mic bo_..."

Tommy was asleep before even finishing his sentence, possessing the rare talent of sleep cold start. Billy smiled, knowing his brother'd be awake just as abrupt the next morning, starting talking the second he opened his eyes, convinced of the goodness of the new day awaiting him.

Billy lay awake for a long time though and watched Tommy, gently touching his bruised cheek, wondering silently what it would take to destroy his brother's undying optimism for the world being a good place to living in after all.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Main characters: Billy, Tommy  
Genre: Humor, School, Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: PG-13 (language)  
Setting: AU, Young!verse  
Summary: To reduce prejudices and break up combos, a parenting project is started – with surprising parent pairs!

* * *

Title:** FIHL – Chaos High! Part 8**

* * *

"_He can't be serious! A parenting program?_"

Julian stared dumbfounded at his social studies teacher, disbelieving, like almost everybody else in the class room. Mr Frost continued to scribble the 'rules' of the project onto the black board, turning his back to the class as to ignore the dozen raised hands.

"The homophobic incidents of last week showed us all of you have to learn quite a lot yet, so the teaching staff has agreed on arranging a special parenting program for all of you.  
You will for each couple have an electronic baby which one parent is obliged to carry with him or her all the time; to ensure the baby won't be neglected, all of you will be given a necklace with a chip which will record the time spend with both baby and respective partner."

Mr Frost underlined the word partner twice before turning round, smiling broadly.

"The necklaces have been designed to be indestructible, so don't you even think about trying to get them off, switch them or otherwise manipulate them. Who cheats will get a F-, and most of you can't afford another bad grade in social studies, can you? You have been warned. DON'T cheat, I mean it.

Oh- and every parent has to spend 12 hours _at least_ in a four feet proximity of the baby, and six of these twelve hours have to be spend with the assigned partner- Yes, Miss Lang?"

The blond girl looked sheepishly, stealing quick glances to her boyfriend.

"Uh- can we, maybe, uh, choose our partners by ... ourselves? I mean, what if I'm assigned to somebody whom I don't like or who doesn't like me?"

Mr Frost laughed softly, shaking his head, whilst opening a small plastic bag and emptying it's contents onto his desk.

"Miss Lang, the very purpose of this project is to break up stubborn prejudices and resentments by asigning you to people you would maybe not be with, so I'm afraid letting _anybody_ choose his or her project partner would sabotage it. But you don't have to be afraid my dear- allthe teaching staff got together and worked hard on who to pair up with whom, and the outcome is very ... _corresponding_."

"Now, I'm going to call up the parents, please come to the front to get your chip and baby. After everybody has been paired up, go back to your seats with your partner, I will give you instructions on how to treat your baby. Couple number one! _Bishop, Kate_, _Bradley, Elizabeth_."

Red as a beet roots the two girl hurried to the front, not a few of their classmates hooting at the unlikely couple and their '_baby_', a lovely stuffed bag with striking Asian features. The hooting was soon to die away, as more and more names were being called up - everybody would have their turn.

"_Kinney, Laura_, _Lang, Cassandra_."

"_Keller, Julian,__ Rogers, Steve_."

Nobody was laughing now, many 'couples' already back at their places, awkwardly holding 'babies' of their own; Julian looked as if he was about to faint at the sight of the bag baby.

"_Pym, Jonas,_ _Stark, Anthony_ – oh, I shall tell you that your father _ personally_ saw to the chips being designed failsafe, Mr Stark, and you're being disowned if you try tamper with them."

Tony tried to grin, but it turned into a rictus; his father had_ never_ threatened to disown him this far, he could only guess how enormously pissed off he was this time...

"_Altman, Theodore_ and _Maximoff, Thomas_."

Both twins flinched at the assignment, sharing a disbelieving look; Tommy apologetically brushed his brother's shoulder as he went to the front, whilst Billy chose to stare onto his table, not wanting to see his former crush pass him by, shamefaced and confused, almost dropping the baby on his way back.

"_Ashida, Noriko_, _Kincaid, Cessily_- one of you_ has_ to take your baby, there's no way round it- _Stein,Chase_ and _Mancha,Victor_-"

Finally, Mr Frost called up the last parent pair, not sure if he should be worried or amused about his wife's choice – hopefully Emma knew what she was doing, for this could turn out problematic...

"Ahem, now for the last pair on the list – _Johnson, Aresté_,_Maximoff, William_ - Mr Maximoff?"

Billy sat on his chair, shocked to the core, not having realized he and Aresté were the only 'singles' left in the room; only when his desk neighbor gently nudged him, he got up and went to the front, awkwardly, as if in trance, bumping into desks on his way, wide-eyed as a deer caught in the headlight.

Aresté scowled at Mr Frost as he put the necklace round his throat, snatching the baby from him and storming back to his seat, not caring if his partner followed him or not.

The humiliation was too much; he'd find a way to make them pay, all of them... Starting with the Maximoff nuisance.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Main characters: Tommy, Teddy  
Genre: Humor, School, Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: PG-13 (language)  
Setting: AU, Young!verse  
Summary: Tommy, Teddy, a baby and a lot of non-parental behavior.

* * *

**FIHL – Chaos High!** Part 9

* * *

"Man, this thing is so goddam_ annoying_ - why won't it stop crying? No matter how hard I rock it, it's still crying!"

Teddy sighed, looking up from his homework, wincing at the sight of his project partner mishandling the baby.

"Tommy! You're holding it upside down!"

The blonde boy blinked confused, turning the bag baby round.

"Really? Woops... Hm, it's still crying- how can you tell where the top is anyway?"

From what he had heard from other couples, Tommy most likely wasn't the only child-unsafe student in the class; but Teddy highly doubted anybody else's partner failed to differ between face and behind of the baby. Surely Billy would have been a great parent...

"Did you feed it?"

Tommy frowned, thinking hard.

"Now you mention it... _Nope_. Forgot to. Damn - do you have a spare bottle? I left the baby-stuff in my room this morning, I overslept thanks to this little nuisance-"

"_*sigh*_ On my nightstand."

Teddy went back to his calculations, not bothering to reproach his partner, knowing it was futile. To Tommy this was just a toy, and the baby being a slightly boring version of tamagotchi. He strictly refused to see anything more than a bag stuffed with electronics in it, and neither scolding nor pleading could get him to see to the baby as if it were a real one and treat it in a loving, or at least careful way.

Cheerfully Tommy stuffed the bottle into the painted face.

"O-kay, so lets see if this will finally shut you up! Hey, Ted - if you're done with your maths, can you do mine?"

Teddy look up from the sheet, staring at the platinum blond boy disbelieving; just when you thought you had gotten used to Tommy's impudence, he'd come up with something new.

"You mean, I shall _help_ you with your homework? By the way- you're drowning our child."

Tommy rolled his eyes, throwing the gurgling bag over his shoulder and patting it hard on the back.

"It's not _our_ 'child' Ted, it's just a stupid doll with some chips in it; it can't be 'drowned', for that would mean it's a _living_ thing. And I didn't ask if you can _help_ me with it, but if you can _do_ my math homework. Believe me, it's the best for both of us. You don't want to teach me stuff, ask my lil bro."

Teddy slowly counted to ten, trying to stay calm; parents weren't supposed to argue in front of the child, and currently Tommy was his only chance to make up with Billy again.

"Tommy, if I do your homework, you don't have a chance to prepare for the next test, and will most certainly fail. Whilst I don't _mind_ doing your homework - _not at all - _I doubt it would be in your interest in the long run."

Tommy laughed, dropping the baby onto Teddy's bed and grabbing some of Jonas poorly disguised adult magazines, flicking them through. Teddy had warned his room mate about the nosy twin cmming to their room; nobody but his fault only for not hidden is porn better.

"Cool, if you don't mind it anyway – geez, Jonas _does_ have a bad taste, doesn't he – otherwise I would have asked Billy, but he's coming home late recently and is acting a bit weird, even if he's weird to being with-"

Teddy dropped his pencil, looking alarmed at Tommy.

"What do you mean, _acting weird_ – you think Aresté is mistreating him?"

Tommy laughed so hard he almost tore the magazine up.

"Mistreating? Lol, Ted, have you been raised in a castle or what? Mistreating, how ancient is that... Na, Aresté's cool, and Billy wouldn't let anybody touch him – oh my fuck- hirsute girls? Wow, does Cassie know what her honey-bunny is reading – or is that _yours _Ted? HAHA! Hey, cool off, just kidding... Well, anyway, Billy's just being whiny, it's nothing major - if he were a girl he'd be having periods, bahaha – oh _will you shut up_, what is it this time!"

The baby was cooing softly to signal contentment, but to Tommy it was all the same – the 'thing' was making noise and wanted something from him, thus annoying him.

Teddy shook his head,thinking once more that Billy for sure was a way better parent.

"Just leave it alone, it's _happy_; can't you tell the difference between crying and laughing for real, or are you just trying to convince me you really know _nothing_ about babies, so I will take care of it for the rest of the day?"

"Uh- Yes?"

Tommy grinned at him broadly, poking the 'thing', still hoping to hit an off button by chance, but causing the baby to giggle instead. Teddy sighed, closing his books, deciding to do his homework later that evening when Tommy was gone; it was impossible to concentrate at all with the fair haired chatterbox staying in a four feet range of him, probably even a fourthy feet range.

"I don't believe it! For sure you get Billy to take care of our baby all night long, don't you? No surprise he's looking this tired and exhausted!"

Tommy snorted, tapping his forehead and hiding the adult magazine underneath Jonas mattress again.

"Yeah _riiiight –_ if it weren't for me, Billy would have throwing his out of the window long time ago!"

Teddy protested, picking up the baby and rocking it softly, the familiar weight reminding him of his little sister.

"Billy would _never_ do that! He's good with kids-"

"Yeah, with _kids_, but that baby stuff- worlds apart, worlds apart. Brats are more like real people, you can talk to them and stuff, but _babies_? Na, to say he's got a bit of a problem with'em - _**understatement of the year**_, period. I don't get why a painted bag should bother him though - I mean, it's not a real baby, but if you try to talk to him on that issue he gets hysterical and bla bla bla- Hey, don't look at me like that, I'm not making this up! It's the truth, Billy doesn't like wormies, not one fucking tiny bit, can't stand them, nada..."

The baby's noises slowly turned into soft snoring, and Teddy gently lowered it onto his own pillow, ignoring Tommy snickering about his 'mother henning' an inanimate object – at least he knew where the face of the baby was!

But Billy hating babies? Somehow, Teddy could quite come to believe this.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you? Why should your brother hate children?"

"Not _children_, moron, _babies_- but if you don't believe me, why don't you go and ask him yourself?"

Tommy shrugged, getting up from the bed, stretching, walking over to where his shoes lay.

"Well, don't let that bit of intel scare you off hombre, but it is true - my sweet big bro isn't into baby business at all – though, it's not like offspring is the main problem of your relationship, is it? Ha!"

Teddy looked at the sleeping baby sadly, stroking it's smooth surface.

"... He's still mad with me, isn't he?"

Tommy looked at him indecisive, tying his white sneakers, wondering if he should encourage him or warn Teddy off.

"Weeeeell... Billy probably _is_ – but not for something you canactually _change_, you know? He's just- damn, how do I say this, you have to know him for a long time to understand him, I guess – he's uh, semipermeable, right, that's it, speaking bio. Letting all the shit in life throws at him, but keeping the good stuff out for the bad things hurt him first and then he shuts himself up and when the good stuff is away, he complains about being kept out, letting in shit and so on – a vicious cycle, if you want it."

"Most call him sensitive, I call him stupid, but nobody knows how to help him out of that but he himself... All you can do is be patient I guess; sometimes things get better, and you actually get some good stuff into that thickgloomy skull of his... Damn it's getting late -Okay, I'll get the thing, let's say, 8 am? If you're not awake, _you_ have to keep it! See ya Ted!"

Tommy waved at his partner and slammed the door shut on leaving, waking up the baby,deliberately .

Cursing softly Teddy picked it up, laying it over his shoulder, humming softly to calm it down, pacing the room. Be patient, he had said...

Well, calming down a neurotic plastic baby was certainly a good training on patience...

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Main characters: Aresté, Billy, Tommy, Steve, Julian  
Genre: Humor, School, Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: PG-13 (language)  
Setting: AU, Young!verse  
Summary: Steve warns Aresté, Julian is lazy, Tommy is talkative, Billy not so much...

* * *

**FIHL – Chaos High! Part 10/20 **

* * *

"Aresté, on a word?"

Steve had patiently waited for the other boy to finish his training, planning to head him off before he went to the locker room; for three days he had tried to talk to Aresté, but he was really hard to get a hold on him, especially with his new duties now. He didn't look exactly pleased at having Steve approach him, but followed him into an empty classroom anyway.

"What do you want, Rogers?"

They stood almost about the same size, eying each other as if on battle grounds.

"I just wanted to know how things are going between you and Billy, that's all."

Aresté rolled his eyes, sounding unnerved. What the hell were people thinking of him? Just because his hand slipped once, everybody looked at him like a notorious rowdy, beating up small kids, gays and old ladies – oh, and women of course too, how could he forget.

"Why don't you ask him yourself, Rogers? Last time I checked he still had got a mouth of his own."

Steve's eyes narrowed, and he stepped up to Aresté, almost stepping on his toes.

"Oh, you_ checked_, I see... Well, any time I try to talk to him, he almost flees the room, so I thought I'd ask you what's going on – did you threaten him to beat him up if he talks to anybody? Did you?"

Instead of backing down, Aresté leaned forward, forcing Steve to go backwards or risk actually having him _touch_ him.

"You think I'm interested in any way in him? You think I care what he might tell anybody? Sorry to disappoint your sick fantasy, but I'm just not swinging that way, Rogers. We got signed up for this project, we do what is required to pass the test, and beyond that, we've got nothing to do with each other. If he doesn't feel like talking to anybody but his stupid brother, it's not my problem. If that's all – some people actually have work do to Rogers."

Steve moved out off his way, letting him pass, but called after him before he was out on the hallway; looked like he had to talk to Aresté in a language he understood after all.

"Arestè – just as a friendly warning... If you just look in an inappropriate way at any of the twins, I'll make sure you'll regret it. Just warning you."

The tanned boy turned slowly, flashing a dangerous smile at him.

"Is that so... Just a friendly warning then Rogers – if you don't stay out of my business, I make sure you won't be able to regret it. Seeing you, Rogers."

He slammed the class room door shut, cursing softly on his way to the locker room. Had everybody lost his mind in this goddamn school!

* * *

After taking a quick shower and grabbing his homework, Aresté went over to room 459, impatiently knocking at the door. Inside he could hear the 'baby' cry, in a shrill, angry tone; after what seemed like a small eternity a very pale Billy opened the door, shaking badly.

"Hi... It – it won't stop crying..."

"I've heard that. Where is he?"

The dark haired pointed towards the bed, watching Aresté put his bag down and look for the baby doll underneath a heap of pillows and blankets. Billy closed the door and sat down in the farthest corner of the room, pulling his knees up to his chest, the tremors slowly subsiding as Aresté took care of the shrieking 'baby'. It was odd to watch a boy this tall take care of something this small; the way he held it, rocked it, bottle feeding it, as gentle as if it was a real baby... He had even given it a name, calling it Alex, obviously having no problem to address this -this_ thing_ as a human being...

If he hadn't been petrified by the 'baby', Billy would have probably found Aresté behavior highly amusing; but being alone with it longer than thirty minutes had scared him out of his wits.

The crying stopped eventually, being replaced by quiet breathing, 'Alex' lying on Tommy's bed. Aresté grabbed his bag and emptied it on Tommy's desk (Tommy had been suspiciously eager to clean the room when he heard Aresté would be coming over regularly), nodding at Billy absentmindedly.

"You can come out now, he's quiet."

Without giving his partner even a glance, he began working on an essay for biology, not looking up once to see if Billy had left his safety spot. As long as he didn't leave the room, try to break their baby Alex or keep him from doing his homework, William Maximoff was not any of Aresté's concern. Sure, his fear of the baby was annoying and very non practical; but he wasn't his therapist, was he? If Billy felt like talking, he'd talk, but he was more than okay with spending their time in silence.

After a long time, Billy finally got up and made tea, putting cup, spoon and sugar bowl on Tommy's desk; Aresté mumbled something that might have been a short thanks or not and continued scribbling on his notepad, ignoring his project partner.

Billy watched him for a while from his desk, eventually opening a history book; except for Alex's soft snore, the room was completely still, not one word being said. It was almost... peaceful.

Lonesome, depressing ... but peaceful.

* * *

"I've got an IQ of 150! _**I do not**_** need **_**to know how to take care of babies!**_"

Julian crossed his arms, refusing to take the black baby doll Steve held at him, looking at it with utter disgust. Fortunately the dolls hadn't been programmed shock resistant; the way Julian looked after their child, it would have died the first day!

"Will you still say that if you have got a child of your own? And what inane attitude is this, _I'm too smart for kids_! You making it sound as if only _stupid_ people have kids!"

The baby cooed softly, as if to stress Steve's point, making him laugh; Julian snorted, plopping down on his room mates bed, staring at the collage of his ex-girlfriend Kate, pinned at the bottom board of the top bed.

"Well, population statistics certainly state this – the smarter you are, the more unlikely it is you having kids! Go and look it up, Ha! Anyway, if I ever decided to have offspring - it would be my wife's duty to take care of the brat, so stop bugging me. _Stupid parenting project_..."

Steve shook his head, disbelieving; how could he not have noticed up till now just how insanly macho Julian was – even worse than Tony actually!

"Have you got any idea how _medieval_ you sound, Julian? Just think about what you'll be missing – all the time you could spend with your son or daughter-"

Julian laughed, playing with his long black hair, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Steve, not everybody's a born _family guy_ like you! I pretty sure I can live happily ever after _without_ having wife and kids, so stop bugging me. And anyway, taking care of robot isn't like taking care of a baby at all – it doesn't even crap itself."

The blond boy frowned at him, looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand, quickly calculating how much time he had spent with Julian and the baby already; technically he was doing overtime already, wasn't he?

"Know what Julian? I think you're right, really. And since it's just a robot, you should have _no_ problems 'taking care' of it – see you tomorrow morning! Oh, and if you think you can talk me into doing anything for you without you doing something in return – please keep in mind, I'm rooming with Tony Stark, remember? I actually _do _recognize a sly bastard trying to outsource work when I see one."

Steve dropped the baby on Julian's chest, grinning at him broadly.

"Oh, you and baby-bot will surely have a great time, won't you!"

If only he had a camera to catch his face! _Pri-_ce_-less_!

Steve was still laughing when he unlocked the door to his and Tony's room.

* * *

"Man, I'm so looking forward to this stupid dental splint being removed! I feel like wearing _braces _again!"

Billy lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting for his brother to come out of the bathroom so he could go to sleep; they babies lay peacefully on Tommy's bed, not bothered by their 'father's' loud shouts from underneath the shower.

"Hey, have you heard what happened to Kate and Eli's doll? I've heard it started floating whilst they were having lunch, and it almost dropped into the chili – the chef nearly threw them out, he even threw potatoes at them!"

The water was turned off, and the splashing sound of wet feet on tiles could be heard; tiredly Billy closed his eyes, wishing to fall asleep and never wake up again.

"Do you mind if I take your towel? I forgot to put mine into the laundry – I guess that's a yes? Okay then! Oh, did I tell you I talked to Jonas? We almost ran into each other, I was leaving, he just came back to his room – you wouldn't believe what he told me, haha, it's to weird, he says that Tony is complete mother hen with 'his' baby – Jonas has to kidnap the doll if he wants to spend some time with it, and Tony's trying to talk Steve into trading room with Jonas! Isn't that completely wacko? I mean, it's not even a real baby, and he's acting like he gave birth to it – though maybe it's just the tech stuff he's infatuated with, he's a real crack at electronics – but on the other hand Tony _is_ a real milksop, haha! So you never know, do you!"

Billy heard the bathroom door open, and soon blankets shuffled in the bed underneath him; how Tommy could sleep with two of these things by his side mystified his elder brother.

"Geez, I'm tired.. Hey, you asleep already slowpoke?"

"No."

Tommy's prattle was exhausting, but Billy couldn't muster the strength to tell him to shut up.

"Good, cause I still need to tell you about Teddy, almost forgot, you know he's still ogling after you, really, so annoying, constantly bugging me about you-"

"Is that so..."

Billy's voice was so quiet Tommy couldn't possibly hear it – but he probably didn't care if Billy was still listening, did he? He could keep on talking for ages, even without anybody interested.

"Yeah, he is, and he really wants to talk to you and apoplogize, don't you think he'd deserve a second chance, I mean, not that I like him or what and the thought of the two of you together again gives me heartburns with all your cuddling and snuggling and eeeks you know, but he's really down and-"

Billy sighed, pulling the blanket tighter round himself, feeling cold.

"Tommy... I'm really tired... Can't we talk tomorrow?"

"Uh – sure thing... Night Billy- You turn of the light?"

"Sure... Good night Tommy."

Billy wasn't all to sure, but Tommy had almost sounded hurt; but it certainly only was his ears playing a trick on him, Tommy never was miffed when told to be quiet - it happened to often for him to still be offended. And wasn't he asleep already?

Surely he wasn't hurt... What for should _he_ be hurt anyway?

Billy turned off his small reading lamp, curling up in the darkness, covering his ears; even the quiet breathing of the dolls was too much to bear for him, hot tears dropping onto his pillows, unseen, unheard.

It was going to be a very long, dark, lonesome night.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Main characters: Billy, Steve,

Genre: Humor, School, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: PG-13 (language)

Setting: AU, Young!verse

Summary: Billy needs to get out a bit.

* * *

**FIHL – Chaos High! Part 11**

**

* * *

**

Billy didn't recall falling asleep, but when he looked at his alarm clock again, it was 5 am in the morning, everyting still quiet outside, the dark slowly fading, only one or two cars driving down the street.

Tommy was still fast asleep, cradling a baby in every arm, rings under his eyes. He probably had spent half of the night up thanks to the parenting project, and Billy felt guilty for burdening him with his doll too - but he really couldn't handle the baby, he couldn't!

Carefully he climbed down from his bed, dressing as quickly as possible without making any noise, grabbing his key on his way outside, softly pulling the door shut.

The doll would start crying if he didn't return in thirty minutes, thanks to the stupid chip on his necklace, but Billy had to get out before he'd go insane. He'd certainly be back before the alarm went off,_ most certainly_...

... It wasn't like he had any place to run to anyway.

* * *

The morning air was cold and damp, and Billy wished he had thought of bringing a jacket – but inside he had felt so crowded hot and sweaty he put on a t-shirt only. Still, better cold and out than warm and with those creepy dolls. Shivering he continued his way through the campus park, gradually getting used to the coolness, enjoying the clean smell of the trees.

He had long not been walking under the maple alley when he heard gritting foot steps behind him - somebody following him on the coarse gravel path, this early? Billy turned, half expecting Tommy to come after him, scolding him for leaving with a word of notice - but it was Steve Rogers instead, smiling at him, doing his morning jog.

"Hi Billy! You're up already?"

The blond boy slowed down, matching his pace to Billy's slow steps, sweat running down his face, forming dark spots on his gray muscle shirt.

All the relief and quiet his early morning walk had given Billy was suddenly gone; Steve appearance brought back unpleasant memories, memories he longed to forget. But he had to at least try to be polite, even if he felt like running from the blond boy.

"Yes... I felt like - going out a bit..."

Steve laughed, being in a good mood and wide awake. To say he was a merry morning person was a bit of a understatement.

"Ah, there's nothing like having the park to oneself, isn't it? Feels good to be able to run alone again- let me tell you, I'm so glad it's Jul's turn to take the baby overnight, it's rather annoying if you have to carry it whilst jogging! Haha... I see, you left yours at Johnson's – aren't you scared he might break it?"

Billy gave him a strange look, not knowing what to say; Aresté and Steve were _friends_, weren't they?  
They were in the same gang, sticking together- so Steve was probably testing him, finding a reason so they could beat him up too...

"I left it with Tommy, but Aresté wouldn't break it, I'm sure. He's not that type of guy."

Steve frowned, looking closely at Billy – had Aresté already worked him over that badly, so that he would defend him, even when he was round?

"_Really_? I think Aresté is pretty much **that** type! I wouldn't even let him hold my books, let alone a baby."

"It's _not_ a baby."

Steve registered the flat tone in Billy's voice, wondering why he was acting this dismissive; maybe Aresté had told him something odd about him? But why should he believe the guy who beat up his brother more than the one who brought him to the dental clinic and defended him?

"You're right, it's not a _baby_, of course not – still, it's easier to treat it like one if you call it 'baby', isn't it? Man, I'm so glad when this project is over, it's really annoying, I'm constantly arguing with Jul – I really wish I had been paired up with somebody else, even Tony's better than him! ... Well, maybe not Tony, but anybody else I guess. I sure bet you also would have like to get another partner, hu?"

"Not really..."

This was worse than Steve had thought it to be; apparently Aresté had broken ever last ounce of Billy's resistance.

The shadows between the park lamps were losing their depth, the sky turning a lighter shade of blue, the traffic on the streets increasing.

"Billy, I want you to know – you're not alone in this, _okay_? There's a lot of people who look out for you, and if Aresté just _looks_ at you in a weird way- we'll stand up for you, okay? You get me?"

The black haired boy stared down his moving feet, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets, feeling even colder than before; so this was their new line, hu? Like hell he'd fall for this plumb attempt at lulling him in!

"Okay, okay... Whatever you say..."

"Man, you're still mad with me, hu? I'm sorry, and I mean it, I really really do – you have to believe me, please!"

Billy stopped, finally looking a Steve, a bitter smile on his pale face.

"Oh, I_ have to_? Or what else? Will you _beat _me up otherwise? You're all just the same - you, Aresté, Tony, even Teddy – you make fun of people who are different, feeling strong because you're in a group and you always get away with it!_ Always_!"

Steve blinked at him confused, not knowing what Billy might be referring to besides the thing in the bar; and Teddy hadn't even been there? What was he missing out?

"No, I didn't mean we- look Billy, we crossed a line back then, and we knew it, and we're really sorry for that – well, me and Tony at least. We just wanted to have some fun, and Tommy was having fun too, and we really didn't think it would get _this_ out off hand – but you have to admit that Tommy knew he was crossing a line as well! Billy, we were just fooling round, and if it hadn't been _Tommy_ kissing Aresté, might as well have been _me_ – it was just a game, okay? I'm sorry for what happened, and for you getting this worked up over it."

Billy bit his lips until he taste copper in his mouth; Steve sounded sincere, so nice - but hadn't Teddy too?

"Billy, please... I know you don't want to trust me, or anybody else, but it's only Jul and Aresté being homophobic asses round here. Everybody else is really okay with you and Tommy – and you're not the only gays in the village anyway."

Steve grinned sheepishly, blushing under Billy's angry stare – but it was the truth, even if it sounded like a super lame excuse.

"_Very_ funny... I highly doubt the whole campus would be this ignorant about queer bashing if there really were any others..."

The dark haired twin really was stubborn on this, wasn't he? Steve sighed and looked round, hoping nobody else was up for a morning run already.

"_Not_ everybody is that sure about what he or she is, okay? And just because they don't act up in public, doesn't mean they're not pissed off. This school isn't half as straight as it might look to you new guys... Have you ever seen me flirt with a girl? Or do Bradley with a boy? And Tony's not kissing girls only."

Billy stared at Steve, unbelieving at first, realization slowly sinking in; could it be true? Had he been blind all this time? He started to see Steve in a whole new light, and not just because the sun was coming up.

"I don't expect you to believe me, would be to much to ask of you – but maybe, if you start looking, you'll find my words to be true. You and Tommy are not alone, and you mustn't let anybody bull shit you for your sexuality, okay?"

Perplexed Billy nodded, having a hard time wrapping his head round this revelation. Steve laughed, giving him a friendly nudge.

"So, if Aresté gives a hard time – you know you can count on me, okay? Have a good day!"

"Uh – I will!"

Billy watched the blond boy pick up his pace again, jogging towards the campus; the sun was slowly creeping over the horizon, painting bright specks of lights onto the concrete walls.

Finally, it was getting warmer.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Main characters: Tommy, Aresté

Genre: Humor, School, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: PG-13 (language)

Setting: AU, Young!verse

Summary: Tommy is looking for Billy and ends up talking to ... ;)

* * *

**FIHL – Chaos High! Part 12**

* * *

Furiously Tommy kept hammering against the wooden door, holding two wailing dolls on his arm. 

"JULIAN! _HEY_! Open up, I need to talk to Aresté! HEEEY! I know you're in there, you goddamn ass-" 

"He's gone jogging... You can stop knocking, Jul's not home." 

Tommy spun round, finding Tony leaning against the door frame of his room, suppressing a yawn, his black curls tousled from sleep. 

"Sorry Tony, didn't mean to wake you up – but I need to know where Aresté has gone, that stupid bag won't stop crying and I can't find Billy- you've got any idea where he might be?" 

Tony squinted against the lights, deciding to make '_not having to get up before 9 am_' a matter of national security if he ever became president. No, make that 11 am ... 

"Aresté? ... Should be in the gym... Guh... What do people have cell phones for..." 

Grumbling Tony walked back to his room, letting the door fall shut, using words that sounded a lot like execution and coffee. Tommy shrugged and shifted the crying dolls from one arm to the other, yelling at the closed door, not caring if he woke up anybody else – who was still sleep at 5.45 am anyway? 

"**Thanks man! And sorry for waking you up**!" 

Whistling cheerfully he headed for the gym, the thought of seeing Aresté work out almost making up for being awoken by a screaming bag of electronics without the legal guardian round.

* * *

Sometimes, life was cruel. Like when cute little kitten drowned, or good serials were being canceled, or the only local shop selling Mary's Marvelous Marshmallows shut down. 

Sometimes, life was mean. Like when one's brother got the Captain Cool toothbrush and oneself had to stick with a boring normal one. 

Sometimes, life was just a maliciously bitch – like when one wanted to watch one's crush work out and got spotted the second one sneaked inside the building! 

Aresté put down the dumbbell, looking annoyed. 

"What do you want, Maximoff?" 

Tommy held up the traitorous baby doll, trying to sound not too disappointed on being 'caught'. 

"That yours?" 

The doll finally stopped crying in his father's arms, giving Tommy's eardrums a much needed rest; for his and Teddy's bag baby ran out of reason to cry as well now, shutting up for a few minutes. 

The platinum blond twin found it hard to not grin, watching Aresté dandling the 'baby''; there he was, one minute working out hard, the proper macho's way, sweat running down his toned body - and the next minute, he's all parental over a bag of chips! Endearing! 

"You really take this project serious, don't you? Say- is it true you even _named_ it?" 

Aresté stared at his partner's brother bewildered, wondering if he really was _ that _stupid or only acted like it – if yes, he was_ one_ hell of an actor. 

"Do you want your lower incisors knocked out too, or what are you trying to annoy me for, queen fag?" 

Tommy blinked at him, hard, not understanding at all where that resentment suddenly came from – he was only trying to do some small talk! Why was he acting up like this! 

"Hey, _hey_, I was just asking, okay? Take it easy, man, you're gonna burst a vessel one day, for real... I was just dropping your 'son', and wanted to ask you if you've seen my dear brother -same face, different hair?" 

Aresté was already heading for the locker room, annoyed to find Tommy tagging along; hadn't he ruined his life enough already? He had tried to avoid him the best he could, but if he kept on tempting him like this to punch out his lights again- 

"You don't need to run, just tell me if you know where Billy is, okay? He's been feeling low for some time, whilst I think he's just run off to sulk I bit, I'd feel better if I knew-" 

Tommy was so fixated on the other youth's broad shoulders he failed stop when he did, running into him; whilst he didn't mind, Aresté looked about to hit him for that for a second, only slowly letting his fist sink, trembling with suppressed anger. 

"Listen up, Maximoff, it's a bad enough I'm stuck with _one_ of the two you – I really do _not_ need you little freak on my heels too. I don't _care_ where your brother is, unless it's _his_ turn to take care of Alex. But if I had a brother like you- I'd most likely be in hiding too. You are a nuisance, and the only reason for your existence must be to destroy other's lives. In the beginning I only thought you were annoying and not worth bothering, but now you crossed a line – **_stay the hell away from me_**, or you'll face the consequences. I don't _care_ if I get kicked of this school, I really don't, not now that _you_ ruined the few good things I had. " 

Tommy tried to play it down, laughing, feeling rather uneasy, all alone with Aresté in the deserted gym; sure he was sorry about what had happened, but it wasn't that bad, was it? 

"Look, I'm sorry about your girlfriend-" 

"_.**Fuck**.Up_." 

Aresté was glad Tommy stepped back, finally getting the hint; he felt much like hitting him, very much indeed. Oh, he was _sorry_ about Kate – how easy a thing to say if it wasn't any of his concern! He hadn't had his life ruined, had he! 

"Leave – now. You're an annoying, disgusting faggot and I swear to god, if you don't leave at once-" 

Tommy quickly backed away, almost running, clutching the doll protectively to his chest. 

"Okay, okay! I'm gone, I'm gone – no need to worry, I'm gone!" 

He tried to pull the door to the hallway open, needing a few tries to realize he had to push, not pull; as he passed a mirror he saw he was as red as a beet, his heart racing. Funny, he wasn't scared at all, but - ashamed? Why the hell should he feel _ashamed_, he had just been threat and insulted, he should be angry or mad, but _ashamed_? Why did those words – words he had heard a plenty, hurled at him at various occasions – why did those words hurt so much if said by him? 

* * *

Aresté didn't watch Tommy leave but went for the locker room instantly, putting Alex in his locker to take a quick shower before heading for breakfast. The cold water didn't cool him down at all, if only, it fueled his anger; how _dare_ this platinum idiot to mess with his head in such a sick way! 

_Apologizing_! As if an _apology_ would mend things again! 

Furiously he rubbed the shampoo into his thick brown hair, trying to will his forming headache away. He need to get something to eat, soon, before his head got any worse - but for sure Tommy would still be lingering outside, just waiting to jump on him again, not letting go this easily. That just wasn't his style... Stupid annoying idiot... 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Main characters: Tommy, Teddy, Tony, Aresté  
Genre: Humor, School, Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: PG-13 (language)  
Setting: AU, Young!verse  
Summary: Teddy is misunderstanding, Tommy is sad, Tony is scheming again.

* * *

FIHL – Chaos High! Part 13

* * *

Teddy was just getting dressed for training when he heard a soft knock on the door; he wasn't much surprised at finding his early visitor to be Tommy, but the lack of noise coming from the chatterbox was weird. Teddy frowned - Tommy hadn't broken the baby, had he?

"Please don't tell me you broke her!"

The platinum blond twin looked confused for a moment, before realizing Teddy was referring to the doll.

"Oh, it's a _girl _now? Okay, you're officially weird... No, did _not_ break it, but I might unless you could take it for a while..."

Teddy frowned, stepping aside, sure Tommy would come inside. The usually so cheerful twin sounded really unhappy, almost depressed.

"Uhm, sure – you okay Tommy? Did something happen?"

Tommy tried to smile reassuringly at Teddy, but it got stuck halfway as a painful grin; it was plain to see something was the matter with him.

"Na, I'm just tired, that's all, you know - when your brother all of a sudden picks up a habit of nocturnal walks in the park without telling you and his stupid doll is crying all the time and you can't find him and when you do he laughs and wonders since when you worry thank you very much... That's a _bit_ tiresome. But I'm okay... Really."

He couldn't possibly have sounded less convincing with an arm missing, bleeding to death. Despite the protests of his breakfast craving stomach Teddy urged Tommy to enter his room. He couldn't possibly send him away like this – so breakfast would have to wait.

"Why don't you come in? You left your math home work – _again_ – here, and whilst I won't do it for you, I could help you getting it done before first lesson starts."

"It's 6.20 – don't you have football training? Besides, I'm tired and _maths_ in the morning-"

But Teddy had already pulled him inside, walking over to the desk, holding their sleeping baby on his arm.

"If we hurry we're done before 7 am; besides, it's just optional training, I can skip it now and then. But you _have_ to write that math exam next week. So, geometry first?"

Sighing, Tommy sat down, running his fingers through his hair, looking unhappy at his math books.

"You _ really_ know how to cheer somebody up, don't you Ted? ... You and Billy really would make a nice couple, he's good at doing that too. And I can't do my homework with a blunt pencil anyway."

"You're not talking your way out of this... Uh- good in doing what?"

Teddy took the pencil and started sharpening it, knowing Tommy would accidentally break the tip mere seconds later- Tommy Maximoff, unreached master of procrastination.

The blond twin shrugged, resting his head on his arms, closing his eyes.

"A lot of things – but above all, making me fell stupid? Though wait, everybody seems to be good at that. Or maybe I am stupid, and that's why..."

Teddy scratched his head, not knowing what Tommy was feeling so low about; he had never seen him this gloomy – up till now he hadn't even_ known_ Tommy could actually be anything but annoyingly content.

"You're not stupid Tommy. You're awesomely lazy, but not stupid. And isn't that a twin thing too? If Billy's smart, you're also smart, that IQ thing? You're just too lazy to do your homework, that's all."

Tommy's laughter sounded bitter as he looked up, dark circles like bruises round his eyes.

"See, _here_ you go again- Billy, Billy, and again, Billy. I'm always compared to him, no matter what I do – why not for once the other way round! He's always the good boy, isn't he? So smart, so sensitive – if I act the same way he does, I'm being called hysterical, or hyperactive – and everybody's eager to see him as the poor baby victim, even if it's _me_ getting life's royal shit flash. _Poor babe, he can't see his brother suffer, how empathic he is_ – god, I feel like getting _sick_ when I only think about it! I have to compensate for his constant emo-ness, and all I get is a lousy T-shirt reading _This is me, the emotionally demented twin_!"

Tommy buried his head in the crook of his arm, his breath coming hitched, sounding suspiciously like crying; Teddy helplessly watched him, not knowing what to say.

"Nobody thinks you're like that- Tommy, why should anybody think you're 'emotional demented'?"

"If I weren't emotional demented, then why do I fail at reading people this badly? I really thought he was different on the inside!-_sniff_- I was _so_ sure he was nice underneath it all!"

Reluctantly Teddy reached out, touching Tommy's trembling shoulder, and finding he didn't shrug his hand off, started rubbing it; so this about a brothers quarrel? But how was he supposed to help Tommy in this, Billy and him weren't even on speak matters, and even if they were, his heart didn't feel like siding with Tommy even if he _were_ to be right – nevertheless, he had to do something, at least try to comfort the blond twin.

"It's gonna be okay Tommy... You'll see, everything is gonna be okay... Don't beat yourself up..."

The sniffling eventually subsided, and Teddy withdrew his hand, finding Tommy had fallen asleep on his desk, head resting on his arms; softly he left the room with the baby, deciding to let him sleep at least until he had had breakfast. There wasn't much else he could do for him anyway - unless he wanted to forever ruin what little chances he had with Billy by telling him to take better care of his brother...

* * *

"So, did Tommy find you?"

Tony sat down opposite of Aresté at the commons table, taking a sip of coffee, grimacing and adding another spoon of sugar. The brown haired boy looked up from his cereals scowling, not pleased at all to have company whilst eating breakfast.

"_Shut the fuck up_, Stark."

Unimpressed by his outbreak Tony stirred his coffee, knowing Aresté's mood was at his worst when having not eaten for a while - though it was hard to say where his hypoglycemia ended and normal nastiness took over.

"You really should stop using surnames- it's rude, you know? People would probably like you better if you did call them by their first names... So, _did _Tommy find you?"

Aresté huffed, focusing on his cereals again, nodding ever so slightly.

Tony grinned broadly, but he was no idiot nor suicidal, so he didn't press the matter any further. Though he'd bet half of his heritage on something going on between Tommy and Aresté - and he was not talking about the teeth thing here.

Every since the platinum blond had made a move on Aresté, the schools best fencer had been utterly perplexed and irritated, and Tony was rather convinced this whole crush thing was not a one sided issue after all...

The only thing still standing in the way of a possibly very interesting couple to watch and manipulate was Aresté's pigheadedness – well, but Tony Stark had found his way round straighter man if he only was bored enough too.

He just had to stay tuned and watch out for clues, and then push him in the right direction; maybe next time, he could do it without anybody (least himself) getting hurt in the process.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Main characters: Tommy, Teddy, Steve, Kate, Tony, Billy

Genre: Humor, School, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: PG-13 (language)

Setting: AU, Young!verse

Summary: Tommy is tired, Kate is fuming, Tony's endangering somebody, and Cassie just wants to be nice. No action, much talking ;)

* * *

Title:** FIHL – Chaos High! Part 14**

**

* * *

**

"Tommy you have to wake up - it's 8.45, class start in 15 minutes- Tommy?"

Teddy gently shook the sleeping boy, almost feeling sorry for having to wake him up; he looked a little better now, less like walking dead, but it was evident he needed another ten hours of rest to look start looking 'good' again.

"Hey, I even brought you some coffee... You need to get up now, okay?"

Tommy lifted his head, blinking at he tall blond boy confused, not able to keep his eyes open.

"Hn... Billy?"

Teddy put down the paper cup, collecting his own books for the morning classes.

"No, it's me, Teddy – you fell asleep in my room, don't you remember? I let you sleep, but-"

Tommy groaned, resting his head on his arms again.

"It's still today, isn't it? Ah... I wanna _die._.. He hates me... Bah! No sugar?"

Despite his complains Tommy emptied the cup in one go, unwrapping a chocolate bar Teddy had brought with him - though not for Tommy.

"Hey, these are for Jonas! And he doesn't hate you - in fact, he was kinda worried, asking if I had seen you-"

Tommy stopped chewing, looking like a chipmunk with his mouth stuffed, his green eyes bulging.

"Yuff kiffing me!"

Teddy laughed at the platinum blond twin's happy-shocked face – why was he that surprised?

"Why should he 'hate' you, anyway? He's your brother, he knows you didn't mean it that way."

From one second to the other Tommy's smile was gone; he swallowed hard, dropping the half eaten chocolate bar on the desk, feeling sick. _Of course_ Teddy hadn't been talking about Aresté - how stupid was he to be thinking for a split second only that Teddy was talking about Aresté!

"Tommy? What's wrong?"

The blond quarterback had no way of knowing what was going on in Tommy's head – one second he was happy as can be that Billy was not mad with him, and the next he look as if to burst out in tears?

"Tommy?"

Sighing the twin boy got up, shaking his head, looking miserable, not even bothering to fake a smile.

"I'm okay, just ... I better get going, I doubt Mrs Frost will be all to happy if I show up in pajamas- uh, see ya later, and thanks for the coffee, Ted."

"Uh, _okay_? Take care Tommy..."

With his shoulder slouched and his face as pale as a sheet and with a vacant expression, Tommy almost looked Zombielike – his voice sure sounded like something died recently.

"Sure thing, sure thing."

Only when he was out of the door, Teddy realized his partner had left his math book behind again- but he was rather sure that math wasn't the thing depressing Tommy this much.

* * *

"Hey, Kate, got a second?"

The black haired girl waved at her private fanclub, shooing them away, arching an elegant eyebrow at the school's most infamous womanizer.

"What do you want, Tony? Class is about to start. If this about me going out with you-"

Tony gave her a smile that could have made a rock consider melting, pleased to no end his reputation was still unshaken; even if he wasn't dating any girls at present, they still were dead convinced he was after skirts all the time.

"Kate, you know I have way to much respect for you that I would ever degrade you to a mere object of lust- though, if you wouldn't mind-"

Her frown would have made a rock consider sprout legs and run; the campus queen was definitely _no_t amused by his attempt at seductive small talk.

"Over my _dead, cold body_. What do you want for real?"

The bell rang, but Kate and Tony knew that if ones parents' were sponsoring half of the school's activities, teachers weren't all that strict about students being on time.

"Oh, I was just talking to_ somebody_, when something occurred to me, and I thought _you_ might know more about it... When you were still dating Aresté, did you notice something, hm, _odd_ about him?"

Kate frowned at this very direct, not to say blunt question about her ex. Pne of the many downsides of being considered a tough bitch was that people tended to treat her like she e hadn't any feelings at all, unbelieving she was still a bit tense about her last failed relationship.

"_Odd _you say? Like in, _my ex-boyfriend is a homophobic asshole and I didn't notice until he beat a gay guy up _odd?

Tony shook his head, looking ruminatively.

"Actually, I was more thinking about the opposite – there really isn't any chance at all Aresté is maybe, a bit-?"

He waved his hand in what he thought was a poofy manner, causing Kate to laugh.

"**Aresté**? Are you _kidding _me? He's so straight he can't walk round a corner, and you ask me if he's gay? Besides, even if he were, do you think asking his ex-_girlfriend _if he ever was or is is such a good idea?"

Tony knew apologizing for saying _anything_ that could be interpreted as '_Did your boyfriend turn gay because of you?_' to girl was highly inappropriate for it would give her the idea he had really mean it like this, so he tried to talk his way round this delicate situation by changing gears.

"Well, I talked to Tommy this morning, and he asked me what Aresté was thinking about him-"

Tony had never been shy to bend the truth to fit his specific needs-

"And if it was only his imagination, or if Aresté had gone out of his ways to be- _close_ to him before this incident... Like change courses, reschedule training for the fencing team so it would end before the runners came to train – and what he should make out of it, for he's really confused about him...Duh,I had never realized before, but now... Do you maybe know some more? It's _really_ important for _Tommy_ to know what's going on."

Kate crossed her arms, biting her lip, not liking the direction where this was headed.

"Now you mention it... He _was _late on a lot of our dates, saying he had to take a circuit to avoid running into somebody- or maybe, to see somebody...? _Damn you_, Aresté! Sure, **now** I get it- oh fuck no... all the pin-ups in his locker are platinum blond- Oh, I'm SO gonna_** kill him!**_"

Tony stepped back, thinking he just saw sparks coming from her eyes – what was it again his uncle used to say - hell hath no fury like a woman scorned by a gay guy?

"Uhm, _Kate-_ don't you think you're a tiny little bit_ overreacting_? It's not like he slept with him-"

Tony remembered, when he was six years old, his father had taken him to Hawaii to watch an erupting volcano, a terrifing sight to see.  
But it had been nothing as scary as Kate's outburst.

"**_He cheated on me_! Do you have any idea how often he talked about Tommy? DO YOU? And I didn't get it! I thought he was just being _annoyed_, for that bastard didn't leave him alone and - Oh, he was _so_ laughing off his ass, I'm sure! He even_ told_ me he might pick up running one day so he could 'beat' Tommy at it! ARGH! God really created men as woman's punishment! The whole queer bashing think was just a farce, right? ARGH! _That's it!_ I'll call his dad right after school, you bet on it!**"

Now this was backfiring nicely! Tony quickly tried to calm Kate down, before she went all crazy and socially or literally beheaded anybody.

"Kate, if there's **one** thing I know for sure about Aresté, it's that is that he'd never have cheated on you- hell, he's even now scared of you - and you have to see, no matter how happy and perfect a relationship is,**_ every_** man is ogling after other- uh, _potential_ lovers, it has nothing to do with **you** at all, it's just a - a man thing, okay? By the way- why would you want to call his_ Dad_ about this?"

The black haired girl wasn't appeased at all, still fuming, her voice shrill. Eli was so right about men being pigs in general, all of them!

"Because one merry drunk night Mr Asshole told me his Dad is secretly funding the N.O.F.A.G., and I think he'd be _more than interested_ in hearing his youngest son is a **cocksucker** before the public does!"

Tony thought his jaw was going to hit the floor; this turn of events wasn't bad, this was a whole dimension of newborn hell bad! He only had meant to get a bit of information - and sure, Aresté deserved getting pushed round a bit – but Kate was taking this way too far! He'd never intented to get Aresté disowned or killed or whatever his Dad was likely to do to him...

"Oh my shit - he's funding the _National Organization Fathers Against Gays_? Holy shit... Kate, you can't possibly do that! He'll_ lynch_ him!"

She looked defiantly at him, scowling, imaginary thunderclouds circling round her head.

"So **_what_**? He_ deserves_ it! Have you got any idea how that feels- finding out your boyfriend used you as a hetero _**alibi hoe**_?"

"Kate, I know you're hurt and angry – but there's a _dozen _better ways to make him pay, believe me! And look at the bright side- isn't Aresté being gay_ a lot _better than him dating Carol Danvers next?"

"_**That's not the point**_! ... And since when are you pro-gay anyway?"

Tony groaned inwardly – and here again was the reason why he preferred to date dumb girls. Wrestling with an alligator was probably more fun than talking to Kate Bishop. At least you only had to _kill_ it, not_ convince_ it.

"Well... Ever since I got a hard-on in the locker room and realized I like firm butts just as much as boobs? - If you tell that to anybody my Dad will probably ruin your Dad's stockmarket, so lets keep this between you and me- But think about Tommy for once. If you call Aresté's Dad, what do you think will become of _him_?"

Kate shrugged, not quite seeing what Tony was referring too. For sure Tommy would get over his crush eventually? The little screwball was so popular he could probably have any guy but Aresté on the campus and was most unlikely to die from a broken her in her opinion.

"What about him?"

"Don't you think that Mr Johnson will find out who 'turned' his son gay, hm?"

This seemed to quiet her wrath at least partly; one's cheating ex-boyfriend being killed by the Greek mafia was okay, but Tommy had stumbled _almost _innocent intp this whole mess. Well_, almost_.

"Good, I _won't_ call his Dad - but tell Aresté this is_ far_ from over. He'd better change the locks on his door and move to another room, or he might wake up one day another way than he went to bed... If you get what I mean."

Tony did not one second doubt the seriousness of her dark threat as he watched her quietly slip into the classroom. He was really glad he never choose to date her, for no matter how hot she was - she wasn't worth the trouble. Not in thousand desperate needy years.

Class was almost over, so it was rather pointless to go inside; besides, he need some time to think about what Kate had told him. This was interesting...

* * *

"It's tuna."

"I _know_ it's tuna. I'm just not hungry."

Tommy half sat, half lay on the park bench, looking like a fatally struck animal in its final throes.  
Billy was starting to worry- it wasn't like Tommy to not get exited about food.

"Really? Here, have a muffin! Cassie gave me some homemade ones for you – they're with extra much chocolate chips-"

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

Ever since morning Tommy had been like this, listlessly sitting in class, staring at the blackboard without writing anything down nor making stupid comments or throwing stuff at the teacher. Almost everybody in class had slipped Billy a note, asking what was wrong with his brother, most assuming he was coming down with something. Nobody guess it could be a broken heart though, not even Billy.

"I'm sorry about laughing at you, I didn't mean it- sorry for making you worry. I won't leave without telling you first again."

"No problem."

Billy wasn't used to having to keep a conversation running; usually Tommy was just chattering away, filling the silence until one couldn't help but talk if only to tell him to shut up. He had never known how exhausting it could be to talk to somebody who didn't want to talk.

"Uhm, I talked to Teddy today – I guess you _were_ right after all, he's not such a bad guy. I was being a bit hysteric, wasn't I?"

"Aha."

This was really creeping Billy out – not even him admitting that he had overreactedcould draw Tommy out? Either he was really mad about being left behind with two dolls- or something had happened he hadn't told him about. Ever since he had been at Teddy's, his brother was acting weird-

"Yo guys, enjoying lunch?"

The twins jumped when Steve suddenly popped up behind them, laughing at their startled faces.

"Hey, it's just _me_! No reason to get a heart attack... So, how are things going Tommy?"

The blond twin shrugged, looking tired.

"Good?"

Steve gave Billy a 'discreet' wink, grinning.

"Well, how about you join Tony and me on a night in the town then? We're sorry for what happened last time, and we kinda want to make for it- how's it, you in with us? What about you Billy? Feeling like having a good time?"

"I think I'll pass...Thanks for considering though."

Steve looked at Billy, confused, wondering what force on earth could possibly make Thomas Maximoff back away from a_ party hard all-inclusive offer_. Would gravity turn off next and the oceans go dry? The world had to be coming to an end!

"Uh- okay? We were planning to hit Lulu's and Clone Circus- you sure you're not interested? Hey, it just won't be the same without you! "

"Na... I need to catch up some sleep, and anyway... I don't feel much like going out anymore."

Billy almost dropped his lunch box; apparently the change was worse than he had thought! Steve nodded, finding the rumors about Tommy's sickness confirmed – but he still had one asset up his arm.

"'Kay.. That's something new... But sure, you need to save your strength for the big competition, don't you?"

Tommy turned round, facing him for the first time, a confused look on his face.

"_Competition_? What are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me you didn't see the list on the bulletin board? Mr Beaubier put you on the running team going for the _Speed & Student_ race! You better look out for Jul though, he's pissed as hell he didn't get signed up, haha!"

For a moment, there was no reaction at all visible on Tommy's face; but then it slowly began morphing into what was either the first sign of a brain stroke or intense, overflowing joy.

"I'm _on the team_? I'M **ON THE TEAM**? But - I haven't been training for weeks - WOOOOOOOOT! _How cool is that_!"

Billy and Steve shared an understanding smile, and if it wouldn't have been as awkward as hell, they probably would have shared a quick hug. It was too good to have Tommy back from the gloomy half-dead, even if he was talking off their ears again. But anything was better than a depressed Tommy, even an hyperactive one.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Main characters: Kate, Julian, Tony, Billy

Genre: Humor, School, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: PG-13 (language)

Setting: AU, Young!verse

Summary: Julian is scheming, as is Tony... BEWARE guys and girls! (slowly getting into action ;)

* * *

**FIHL – Chaos High! Part 15 **

* * *

"I see - he didn't make you leave _your _key? What an idiot..."

Kate whirled round, caught red-handed rummaging through Aresté stuff, finding Julian standing in the doorway, sneering at her.

"Always knew you were a bit of a snooper, but I never could prove it - for you're usually better at covering up your tracks . What are you trying to do, putting itching powder in his pants or just read his mail?"

The black-haired girl was quick to regain her composure; her ex and his roommate weren't exactly best friends, and it was rather unlikely Julian'd rat her if she played nice, offering some goodies if she kept his mouth shut.

"Oh, like I'd _ever_ do that, Juli boy– I may have mixed depilatory cream in his shampoo, but itching powder? That's childish. You won't tell him I was here?"

Julian closed the door behind him, smiling sardonically, walking up to her. Kate sure was a pretty one, wasn't she? Firm butt, nice tits, and if only half of the rumors were true, good at the finer arts of love...

"Oh, _maybe_, I won't – _maybe_, I will ... all depends on you Katie cutie, all depends on _you_."

She arched an eyebrow at him, laughing softly.

"You're trying to black mail_ me_? Good grief Juli- they'd _never _find your body! You know, us Bishops stick together... Anyway, it's just my personal grace standing between my family and Aresté's very painful death..."

Julian was unimpressed by the girls subtle threat; she had grown up with the mafia, but his family made in Oil – he could spell '_backstabbing_' before he was two years old.

"Aw, you still have a soft spot for him, how _romantic_! Not another teen movie, I'm getting heart burns – you try to win him back by gentle terror? Or - maybe it _turns him on_?"

He sat down on Aresté's bed, running his hand disgustingly slow over the covers, an unpleasant smile on his face; Kate knew he had spied after them whenever they went off make out... He probably used it to fuel his own sick fantasies.

"I'm not trying to get him back – he's an asshole, and why I stuck with him this long is beyond me. No, I'm just trying to get back a bit at him for cheating on me, that's all."

Julian bent forward, all ears. This certainly was something new!

"He _cheated _on you? You're kidding me, nobody's **that** dumb – not even Aresté! And with whom would he sleep! Who's crazy enough to go to bed with your – ex- boyfriend?"

Kate shrugged, not feeling too bad to spread her theory about her ex's sexuality; she was still furious, and felt like doing some good damage. And besides, it was the truth - in a way! What could possibly be wrong about telling _the truth_, hu?

Julian quietly listened to Kate's theory, his brain spin to keep up with the flood of angry information coming from her. After she had finished, tears of fury glistening in her eyes, Julian let out a low whistle, shaking his head.

"Now that's ... wow... I never knew... Aresté, of all, a fag... They pop up like mushrooms after rain nowadays, don't they? Hm, but who could have guessed..."

Kate paced back and forth the room, kicking whichever furniture was unfortunate enough to be in her way.

"I've got no problems with gays- that's not the point - but he cheated on me! On _ME_! And I fell for it like some stupid – stupid – argh, like the girls in social class sitting in the last row with pimples the size of K2 and muffin tops down to their knee, getting asthma attack whenever a boy looks at them! I fell for him, not getting the subtext! I'm _stupid_!"

Julian tried to comfort her, thinking about how to talk to her best, when he had an epiphany. They both had the same problem, hadn't they? ...

Ha, this was perfect! One stone for two birdies... Two very annoying birdies...

"Katie, you're not stupid babe, not at all – look, you figured all of this out, didn't you? And it's not your fault, heck, maybe not even Aresté's fault, if you think about it- I mean, he was the straightest guy in the whole school before the fag twins showed up, wasn't he?"

The girl stopped, looking at him confused.

"Hu?"

"Sure he was, believe me, I heard him talk, you can't fake something like that, but with that blond boy bitch on his heels, no wonder he got confused! Tommy was stalking him night and day, driving him nuts, and maybe in the end he thought there had to be something about him?"

Kate laughed, shaking her head, sitting down on the couch, grabbing a pillow and twisting it.

"If it were like that, he wouldn't have let me go like that- he's too much caveman to let go of what is his, no, believe me, he's not just confused, he is gay... Or _at least _bi, but he's gotta be gay- nobody would choose _Tommy_ over **ME**."

"Still doesn't change the fact that Tommy is to blame for all of this mess... Without him, you'd still be a couple-"

Julian didn't let Kate's frosty look bother him, just rambling on.

"I wouldn't have to room with a homo, and everything would be just cool. Believe, this is all on Tommy. Without him-"

Kate sighed, throwing the pillow at Julian, missing him by an inch.

"Without Tommy, I'd still be dating a latent gay and be his alibi wifelet whenever his parents drop by and wouldn't even now about it."

"Don't tell me your _grateful_ for him ruining your life!"

Julian's laugh sounded off, almost shocked; things weren't going according to plan anymore!

But Kate was rolling her eyes, huffing softly.

"Sure, I'm grateful for losing my boyfriend _and _dignity! Just go and rub it in, will you?"

He sighed relieved, knowing he'd never be able to pull his plan of getting Tommy thrown of the running team done alone. Kate was_ just_ the ally he needed - his plan couldn't fail with her helping hand

"I see... Well, how about we get _back at him then_?"

Kate frowned, Julian's satisfied smile reminding her of her late cat Livy, who had the same sort of grin - just after she had eaten the canary bird.

"Are you planning to do anything stupid?"

The boy's grin widened, showing a row of perfect white teeth, predator like – dangerous.

"Hey, Katie, you can trust me- and we may even be doing them a _favor_! Just listen, it's easy..."

* * *

Billy was in a good mood, feeling better than he had for a long time; tomorrow the Parenting Project would be over, he had found out he and Tommy weren't alone at all, and maybe even Teddy... - but maybe it was too early yet to say...?

He still didn't know what had being pulling Tommy down earlier this day, but since he was in a good mood now again, Billy felt he could also let it slide – probably he had just been sulky about him sneaking out in the morning. Plus he was fast asleep now, and it would have been a shame to wake him just to remind him of being sad and why.

Billy picked up his 'son' and bag, carefully pulling the door shut behind him, giving a small shriek when he found himself face to face to Tony Stark who looked just as shocked.

"Good god Billy! Don't scare me like that! I almost dropped Stefanie!"

"_You_ scared _me_! What are you _doing_ here! And Tommy's sleeping! So be quiet!"

They walked down the hallway, the evening sun casting long shadows at the walls.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to Tommy, but maybe it's better if I talk to you first- I don't want to raise false hopes, you know?"

Billy patted the baby bot's back gently as it started to whine, slowly losing his phobia, finding he wasn't too bad at this parenting stuff if he tried for real – well, as long as it was only a machine he was dealing with. What had happened with Lily was a complete different thing-

"False hopes? What are you talking about? Don't tell me he's _not_ on the team- he'd be really devastated, he was so exited about it-"

"Hu? No, what team are you talking about anyway? What I wanted to talk about is, uhm... I had a talk with Kate this morning, about -uh, Aresté. You're off to see him?"

Billy nodded, holding the door open for Tony.

"Good – okay, listen Billy, I know this may sound super weird to you, but I swear by my daughter's control chip this is the truth-"

Whilst listening to Tony's story, Billy almost dropped Alex more than once; what Tony was telling was _impossible_, just could not be – but on the other hand, it did make a lot of sense if one wanted it to make, didn't it?

* * *

Julian answered his mobile after the first ring tone, having waited for this call for two hours – he had began to fear that Kate had dropped out of their little deal.

"So, you've got the keys?"

"Took me longer than I thought it would, the janitor really is one old chatterbox... What about the baby? God, we sound like some lowclass _criminals_! This is a stupid idea-"

"No it's not! You're just chicken, that's all! Okay, now that you've got the keys, _I_'ll go and get the baby bot from the locker room and slip Tommy a note – _you _call Aresté in five minutes, okay? I'm waiting for you in front of the room. Julian out."

Kate laughed, rattling the keys – this felt like like playing cops and robbers for grown-ups.

"Roger, Operation _Lock up_ confirmed. Kate out."

Julian closed his mobile, looking left and right before slipping into the locker rooms. Outside the football team was training, the coaches calls clearly audible despite the thick walls and closed windows.

He soon found what he was looking for, Teddy's 'baby' being easy to extinguish from the other players' kids by it's pink napkin, hand sewn by it's daddy. The baby's had been turned off for the training by the coach, so it wasn't hard for Julian to slip it into his gym bag and leave with it. Chuckling he slipped out of the building – this was even easier than he had imagined it to be!

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Main characters: Billy, Aresté  
Genre: Humor, School, Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: PG-13 (language)  
Setting: AU, Young!verse  
Summary: If you want to find out a secret, you'll have to tell one in turn.

* * *

**FIHL – Chaos High! Part 16**

**

* * *

**

Billy knocked softly on Aresté door, feeling more anxious than he had reason to. This was the last day of the Parenting Project, and it wasn't like Aresté had been mean towards him anytime before. Still he was pressing Alex like a shield to his chest as his partner opened the door.

"Uh, hi..."

Aresté frowned, wondering why Billy was standing there like he expected him to shot him with a machine gun, but then he remembered his 'talk' with Tommy earlier this morning, and Billy's nervousness made a whole lot more sense. Whilst refusing to think he might have been wrong, Aresté knew that his words had been rather harsh – not words harsh enough to apologize, but still, harsh words.

He tried to sound not as grumpy as it had become his second nature, gesturing Billy to come in.

"Come in, I'm not gonna bite you... You know I won't? Shall I take Alex?"

Billy slipped out of his sneakers, shaking his head, smiling.

"It's okay, I think I'm able to handle it now by myself- haha, now the projects over! Silly me! Sorry for taking this long to ... Well, thank you for being patient, I'm sure not a lot of people would have put up with my problem."

"Well, that's good, hm?"

Aresté groaned inwardly, having pretty much enjoyed Billy's inability to take care of Alex and the shame-induced-quiet resulting from it; this was probably the first time the dark-haired twin had directed a complete sentence at him since they had been paired up.

"I'm sorry for being such a bother, but I really couldn't help it- every time I heard him cry, I had to think about Lily..."

He sat down on the couch, looking at Alex's dull doll face, gently patting his head, talking softly as if not to startle him. He was not looking at Aresté, who had a hard time holding back to not tell Billy that he really wasn't interested in of his business, now or present, and wouldn't mind at all if they spent their last few hours dead-quiet, just like the last few weeks.

"You know... I was 14, and my aunt had asked me if I could babysit her daughter for the evening. Lily was just six months old, and a really sweet baby... I don't know what went wrong, after my aunt had gone out, it wasn't long until she started crying, so I lifted her out of the bed, but she wasn't hungry nor did she need a change, she was just crying, no matter what I did, if I laid her down it only became worse and... It got so bad I didn't know just what to do, she kept on crying and crying and turned red first, and then bluish, and I panicked, I think I wanted to call somebody help, but I didn't know whom or where and I just paniked... I just left her behind in her cradle, running like hell, wandering round lost. I had even left the front door open – fortunately a friendly neighbor came by, and he called my aunt..."

He went quiet, looking over at where stand leaning against the wall Aresté, smiling sadly.

"It turned out Lily was coming down with measles, thus being hypersensitive to any touch - of course, I didn't know that - I was really so afraid of her. I ran and ran until I just collapsed and cried myself to sleep in a park, I don't remember much about being found and getting home... Ever since that day, I can't stand the sound of hearing a baby cry, it really hurts me, as if I was being straggled, and nothing seemed to help. Maybe it was cause I always thought- no, I _knew_ it was my fault Lily got sick and thinking about what I had done and what could have happened- I was feeling so helpless again I couldn't stand being near a baby since."

Aresté nodded, quietly wondering when _he_ had been labeled stand-in people weren't much talkativewhen he was round, especially not when it came down to their most inner feelings – because people normally knew he really didn't give a damn about _why_ people did do things. He just cared about _what_ they did. But apparently Billy wasn't done explaining, still continuing his speech.

"But now I realize that I had been wrong, about running and hiding from the pain all the time – sometimes you just have to face your inner demons, so you can see they're not all that big and mighty."

"Yeah..."

Bored Aresté looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand, finding he had still three more hours to go with Billy before he could kick him out for once and all. And he thought Tommy was the prattling twin!

Billy felt relieved once he had started talking, letting the words take him along, a great weight being lifted from him. Things like this you couldn't talk about with friends or relatives; sometimes, you needed a complete stranger to relate things to.

"You have to be stronger than yourself at times... Like when I found myself being gay – I was so scared of admitting it, you know? At first, I kept talking it down, saying to myself that it was completely normal to 'like' boys- for wasn't it normal to feel attached to ones best male friends? It was just the next common thing, right, all the boys I know have best male friends, which doesn't mean any of them are gay, so why should I be any different? And it did get along with girls, it wasn't like they scared me or so- but when the others talked about who was the sexiest, I felt... left out. Alone. They were part of a world I couldn't even begin to phantom, and I kept being there, half-heartedly joining their discussions, refusing to see what was obvious- I was_ different_ and didn't belong. Nobody likes being an outcast, but once I was true to myself and others- I saw that being gay didn't equal being an outcast- it's hiding and being afraid that makes you an outcast. Tommy taught me a lot on that."

Billy laughed softly, his eyes seeking Aresté's, hopefully, praying that the subtle hint had made it through; if Tony's theory held any truth, the brown-haired boy should be showing any reaction by now, be it discomfort or relief – but the indifferent look on his face didn't change at all.

"That's good for you... Did you bring your homework? I still need to do mine."

Were his ears playing tricks on him, or did Aresté actually sound faintly annoyed?

"Uh, yes, I still need to do physics too..."

Billy got up and followed Aresté to the desks, sitting down at Julian's and beginning to unpack his bag whilst glancing ever so often at his partner. For sure he_ did _look a bit sulky, didn't he? The dark-haired boy chose his next words carefully, ready to switch topics any second, knowing that irritating Aresté was dangerous.

"Do you talk with your siblings about stuff like that?"

Aresté looked up from his math book, scowling.

"About stuff like _what_?"

Billy gulped, instinctively reach for Alex, as if he was a weapon meant for defense.

"Uh- Like, uh, like _who_ you are, and what made you the way you are- uh, are you and your siblings close?"

"_Close_? Like in,_ try and strangle your little brother_, or as in _go and shoot your big sister in the head whilst she's sleeping_?"

Aresté enjoyed the baffled silence whilst it lasted, managing to solve two arithmetical problems before Billy spoke up again, sounding shocked.

"So... You and your siblings don't get along that well? Uh - what about your parents?"

"They get along quite well- my mother knows she'll outlive my father anyway, being thirty years younger than him, so she's rather cool about him. Is this quiz time or what?"

He had tried to be patient and calm round Billy, feeling that he wanted to make up for that mean talk with Tommy - but with Billy's stupid questioning his patience was beginning to wear thin real quick; and still two and half hours to go!

Instead of taking a hint and shutting up though, Billy kept up with it; since the talk with Steve this morning he had a feeling of of invulnerability round him, feeling he brave enough to finally do what he should have done two weeks ago – confronting Aresté.

"I'm just curious, but... How do guys like you _know_ they're straight? Do you ever question your sexuality? Do you, and that's the reason why you belittle homos? Because you're scared of the truth?"

Aresté death-stared Billy, not saying one single word, seeing drops of transpiration form on his forehead, the silence wrecking his nerves. Aresté briefly wondered if his assigned partner had _any _idea how stupid the stuff he babbled about sounded to a sane person who wasn't actually crapping his pants, scared to death by anything and anybody.

"Uh, don't get me wrong, I know it's easy for me to talk that way – I've got Tommy, whose gay too, and my family is really open-minded which is assume yours isn't – not that I'd know anything about them, but from the way you talk about them- so it was rather easy for me to come out-"

Aresté held up a hand, silencing Billy, looking him in the eye, sounding angry.

"Now _you_ don't get me wrong- but what the hell does make you think I'm a fag? What the freaking, fucking, freezing _hell_ makes you think_ I'm_ a homo? Tell me, for I'm really _curious_. I punched out your brother's teeth – for which I did apologize, even if it was his fault – and suddenly everybody says I must be swinging the other way? For _pummeling_ somebody? What the fuck is wrong with you people! I've beaten up people before, and the only thing I was accused with was having a bad childhood, which comes quite close, but nobody with one intact braincell assumed I'm freaking gay!"

He had been yelling the last words, making Billy back away slowly, looking at him bewildered, a mix of fear and defiance in his eyes, chewing on his lip.

"I... I... Well, it's- you don't just punch out a guy's teeth for a _kiss_! Not if you _agreed _to it in the first place- unless you really have a problem with others thinking there might be something more than just a bet going on, and uhm- I've known Tommy for all of my life, and I've seen him hit on guys, and I may never know how he does that, but Tommy's got an eye for picking the right type- he knows just who is bi or homo and who isn't. He's never been wrong before. And- and I doubt he is on you."

Aresté guffawed, disbelieving what he just had heard. This was getting more and more ridiculous by the minute!

"Right, he's got the _magical queer eye_, has he? So, I have to be _gay_ for your brother never was wrong before? Tell him- there's first to everything. "

Billy tried to withstand the cruel, ice cold look in the taller boy's brown eyes, not wanting to give in by looking down. Maybe Tony had been wrong - but he couldn't back down now. Not for Tommy, and not for himself. He needed to know for sure.

"Then tell me Aresté – did it feel _good_, being kissed by a guy?"

They stared quietly at each other, not moving a muscle, waiting for the other to break down first. Aresté calmly reach into the pocket of his jeans, pulling forth his mobile, answering an incoming call, never breaking the contact.

"Yes... I thought you- okay... Okay... Yes... If- Good. I'll be there in a minute."

He grinned at Billy, laying his mobile on the desk, getting up.

"I've got to get going, I'll be back in a few minutes- And _no_. I did NOT feel good. Not at all."

Billy watched him leave, looking at Alex, rocking him on his knees.

_It hadn't felt good at al__l_... Was that so? Really... Had taken him mighty long to find a answer if it was that 'obvious'.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Main characters: Aresté, Tommy, Kate, Julian

Genre: Humor, School, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: PG-13 (language)

Setting: AU, Young!verse

Summary: Tommy and Aresté are trapped!

_(Sorry for the delay! Family business ^^)_

* * *

**FIHL – Chaos High! Part 17**

* * *

Kate hurried down the flight of steps, nervously glancing at her watch. Their plan was a bad idea, no matter how convincing Julian had sounded earlier on. Looking her ex up in an empty basement room with the person he hated best! How far out of her mind had she been to actually _agree _to this?

Hopefully Tommy hadn't found the note yet and-

She stopped dead in the doorway, seeing Julian kneel next to a figure lying motionless on the cold floor – Tommy, looking sickening pale in the cold neon light, a broken baby bot not far away from where he had fallen.

"_Oh my __god_! Jul, what the hell did you do to him? Are you** crazy**? You never said-"

The black-haired boy hissed at her, gesturing her to be quiet

"Will you _shut up_? I just chloroformed him - what do you think I did do to him? ... Did you make your call? Come her and help me with him, he mustn't see him until he's in the room!"

"_Chloroform_? Where did you get that from? Mrs Frost will-"

"My uncle is a doctor- and if nobody_ tells_ Frost, she won't ever find out, _so will you shut up now and give me a hand here_!"

Reluctantly she walked over to him, grabbing the unconscious boy's legs. They carried Tommy over to the farthest corner of the room, Julian rudely dropping Tommy on the hard floor, despite Kate's whispered protest.

"Are you insane- you might have hurt him!"

She slipped out of her jacket, planning to roll it up and place it as a pillow underneath their victim's head, but Julian furiously snatched it away from her.

"You stupid cow, do you _want _to have this fall back on you! I swear, if you leave anything behind I'll-"

He didn't finish his threat, stopping his ranting to listen closely, hearing quick steps come closer.

"Hurry! We gotta get out and hide! HURRY!"

Kate let herself be dragged out of the room and shoved into a dusty cupboard, feeling uncomfortable pressed up tight against Julian, feeling his hot breath against her neck.

Through the grille she could she Aresté stop in front of the basement room #5, pausing to catch his breath before gently knocking on the metal door, pushing it open after a few moments as he got no reply.

"Three... Two... One...Now!"

Julian jumped out of the cupboard, racing towards the door, slamming it shut, turning the key three times and pulling it out of the lock, shoving in to his pants pocket, grinning broadly at the annoyed calls from the other side of the door.

"**_Hey! Who- _Kate**_**? Haha, very funny... Open the door now, okay? You said you want to talk- !**"_

Julian turned round and gave Kate a thumbs up, expecting to see her to enjoy the show as much as he did, but the look on the girl's face was one of contempt, and it wasn't directed at the boy behind the metal door. She hissed at Julian, poking him in the chest with her forefinger.

"Gimme me the . We're not gonna do this-"

"_**Kate? Okay, if this is test, I'll pull through it – this is a test, right? Kate?**"_

The raven haired boy didn't raise his voice above a whisper, slapping her hand away from his chest.

"_Shut up! We locked them in, and we leave now and let those two accompany themselves! You're not gonna ruin things_!"

"I'm not gonna 'ruin' things, I'm gonna save our sorry asses! You attacked a classmate and now plan to lock him with the school biggest bully for the whole damn night in a cellar– Frost will _**so**_ find out it was **_us_**! Now, hand me the goddamn key, and let me handle this, before things get anymore _out of hand_!"

"_**Hey, Kate... You still there? How about letting me hear you sweet voice birdie? I know you're angry, but I'll forgive you anyway-**"_

She would have kicked the door out of his hinges hearing this if Julian hadn't held her back, chuckling softly. What- _he_ was forgiving _her_? Stupid bastard, she would-

"Still feel like letting him out?"

**"_Kate, I know you know you've been wrong on this- but I'd take you back anytime, you know?"_**

Julian had no chance avoiding her elbow, groaning as it hit him in the stomach, letting her go, softly cursing under his breath. Her voice was barely audible over Aresté's booming calls, her words dropping venom.

"_You open that door 6 am. Not a second sooner, not one later - or I nail your balls against that wall, got it_?"

Kate didn't wait for him to answer, her heels clicking loudly on the concrete as she hurried upstairs, not looking back once,

Julian chose to listen to Aresté threats and pleads a while longer, only leaving when he finally bored by the endless details on why Kate was wrong in this and he was just a victim bla bla bla. He shortly thought about turning off the lights inside basement room #5 too, for the light switch was on the outside, but found it more amusing to have them trapped in their in bright neon light. They should see whom they were trapped with..

And Aresté would need light to properly aim his punches at Tommy, for Julian knew he would beat the platinum nuisance up sooner or later- what pity he couldn't stay to witness the hours of torture to come - but if he did stay any longer, he'd blow his alibi.

Well, the sight of Tommy's swollen face the next morning would still be enough satisfaction to him - more than enough...

* * *

Aresté could hear the sound of steps heading away from the door, and after a few more futile calls he finally gave up, realizing Kate wouldn't come back unless she wanted to, leaving him to stew in his own juice. Frustrated he kicked against the door, the metallic bang echoing from the concrete walls.

"Great... Just GREAT!"

He scanned the room, hoping to find anything that could be used as a lever, but the room was barren – save for what looked like the remains of a baby doll and-

"No... No...NO! Not_ you!_ Of all people!"

Aresté kicked the door again, furious, running a shaky hand through his hair, swearing in five languages at the same time. F.u.b.a.r. wasn't even beginning to sum up the shit he'd been dived in head first.

He tried to control his anger, knowing he needed to calm down to find a way out of this. First things first- what was wrong with stupid, lying there on the floor? Aresté slowly walked over to him, nudging him with his boot, not knowing if he would be horrified or overjoyed if he were to be dead.

"Hey, you- Tommy?_** Hey**_!"

He crouched next to the boy, turning him onto his back, looking for any obvious injuries, though he had no idea what to do in case he found some – it wasn't like he could call for help, or perform any proper first aid -

Aresté backed away startled as Tommy's eyes suddenly opened, him sitting up groaning, squinting against the lights, completely confused, looking round in a daze.

"Uh... What the..."

His eyes fell upon the broken baby doll first, him not even noticing Aresté sitting just a few feet away from him.

"Shiiiit... The _doll_... Mr Frost is going to rip off my head... and Teddy too..._Shiiit_..."

Aresté shook his head, wondering what substance his ex had used on Tommy; he was really out of it, wasn't he, holding his head like it might come off otherwise, moaning softly.

"If you think that's our biggest problem, you might want to think twice, stupid."

Tommy's mind had only managed tracking his steps back to when he had entered the old boiler house when Aresté spoke up; he needed a few seconds to recognize him, then panicking, scrawled backwards until he hit the wall.

"What- what the hell are _you _doing here!"

Aresté chose to ignore him, seeing that he was well enough to ask stupid questions again,and headed back to the door, trying to see if he couldn't somehow get it off the hinges.

"I might ask you the same... I came here because Kate called me- or somebody who sounded like her and had her number-hn- damn, they're all rusted over..."

Tommy watched the other boy rattle at the door, kicking it, using most colorful swearwords.

As far as he remembered, he had gone to bed right after class was over, sleeping through most of the afternoon, only waking up when somebody banged against the door like a madman in the evening. Whoever it was, he was gone when Tommy finally opened up, but he had left a pink napkin and a printed note lying on the floor, reading:

_**Thanks for getting us into this wonderful project – shall we see how well plastic burns?**_

_**Meet me in the old boiler house basement in five minutes, or your baby burns.**_

Tommy was racing down the hallway the next moment, turning round halfway to go back and slip into some shoes, impatiently tying them, forgetting to take a jacket, his mobile or only his keys with him, running towards the old house. If they ruined his project, he'd get a F-, which in combination with his behavior and other bad grades would get him kicked out of school.

He had no idea who would be stupid enough to threat him this openly, 'kidnapping' his doll – and Teddy had called _him_ irresponsible, hu – but he didn't waste anymore thought on it, making it over the campus in record time.

He remembered going downstairs and searching the rooms, and finding his baby doll – or what was left of it – and then somebody pushing him down, kneeling on his back and pressing a cloth over his mouth... And the next thing he was waking up all alone in a room with Aresté, who was currently working on the door, bruising his knuckles, hammering against it.

"This is_ ridiculous_..."

Tommy had been referring to their situation, but Aresté thought he was talking about his efforts to get them out of here, snapping at him.

"Really? Got any better idea, idiot boy? Argh! Damn, if it wasn't for you, _**none of this would ever have happened**_!"

Tommy winced at Arestè yelling, wrapping his arms round his knees and closing his eyes, hoping this all would just be a bad dream - Life couldn't possibly be cruel enough to trap him in a basement with the guy who just swore this morning he'd have his head if their paths ever crossed again...

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Main characters: Aresté, Tommy, Billy, Teddy, Kate, Cassie

Genre: Humor, School, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: PG-13 (language)

Setting: AU, Young!verse

Summary: Isn't anybody missing Tommy?

* * *

**FIHL – Chaos High! Part 18**

**

* * *

**

Billy turned the note, confused, wondering why his brother hadn't just called him when his mobile rang. He didn't look at the number, answering it immediately.

"Tommy? Where are-"

"Uh, no, it's me- Teddy. Have you seen Tommy, Billy?"

Teddy sounded worried, laughter and locker room noise in the background.

"No- but when I came home there just was a note, saying that he'll be out for the night- but it doesn't say with whom he went or where to or when he'll be back-"

"Uh- Do you know if he took the baby with him? He's not answering his phone, so I thought I'd call you... _Damn, Tommy_..."

Billy looked round the room, seeing a pink napkin lie on the desk, picking it up.

"Well, there's a napkin on his desk-"

"Pink?"

"Yes. With a duck on it?"

Teddy sighed in relief, knowing for sure the baby had it on when he last saw it.

"_Good_, then Tommy at least took the baby with him- for a second I was really worried, I thought somebody had stolen it... So he took it, okay- Geez, he scared me! But why would he do that?"

"Uh... I don't know? Maybe he wanted to do you a favor, taking care of it for a while, or he thinks it would be fun or... Uh, well, with Tommy's kind of humor, you'd never know... Hm..."

Billy didn't sound too convinced of his theory himself; for Tommy _always_ told him where he went, even if they had a fight and weren't talking to each other for days or when he was pulling a prank on him. This was definitely _odd_.

Teddy sounded even more doubtful on the other end of the line, though for different reasons.

"It was turned off anyway, I always use my baby-off time to do some training- this is really weird! It wasn't his turn yet!"

"I don't know, but I think he won't be out to long- it's just 9 pm- maybe he just took it to the meeting?"

"Meeting?"

"Mr Beaubier is holding a meeting to discuss the training schedules for the big race, it's on the bulletin board; he seemed to be really excited over being on the team, maybe he's hanging out with his team a bit longer?"

"Hm... Maybe you're right. Do you mind telling him to call me when he comes home?"

"Sure- I think he'll be home soon Teddy, he looked rather tired and I doubt he'll feel much like partying."

Teddy laughed, thanking Billy one more time before closing his mobile; he couldn't begin to phantom why Tommy would take the baby from the locker room without telling him so - except to play a prank him. But why should he?

Billy's mind was soon taken from worrying about Tommy's whereabouts, with Alex starting to cry at 9.30 sharp, the chip registering there were still two and half hours of partner parenting missing; whilst he had been certain to be able to take care of a _calm_ baby bot, he knew this would be just too much for him, him breaking out in cold sweat at the thought of it.

Just where had Aresté gone to? And why wasn't he coming back? He needed him!

* * *

Aresté watched Tommy pace back and forth, biting his fingernails, looking more and more desperate at the door at every turn.

"You think she'll let us out soon?"

"How should I know, stupid?"

"For it's _your _girlfriend locking us in?"

"I don't _know_ if it really was her, and whilst I can see why she'd lock me in, I doubt she'd go for you too- so maybe it wasn't her after all... Anybody could have made that call."

"_Shit_... _Shit_... Do you think whoever is behind this will let us out soon?"

"Stupid, how should I know? Stop running round like that, it annoys me..."

"Don't call me stupid... - So you think they'll come back soon?"

Aresté growled at the blond boy, his mood getting worse by the minute.

"As long as you keep asking stupid questions, I've got every right to call you stupid- All I know, if it's Kate behind this, we'll probably be locked in for a couple of _days_ in this fucking basement."

The moment the words were out, Aresté regretted saying them, and with Tommy turning white as a sheet, the penny dropping at last.

"Great.. Just fucking great... You're claustrophobic, aren't you?"

Tommy never stopped pacing, though he quit biting his nails, hugging himself instead, as if being cold.

"It's not like- I'm not _really_ claustrophobic, I'm just – I don't _like _rooms like this- well, nobody does I guess, haha, and I - I'm worried, yeah, that's all, about Billy and how Frost is gonna have my head if he finds out and-"

The brown-haired boy sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You're _so_ claustrophobic."

Aresté's deadpan comment didn't help at all, and him getting up and taking a step towards Tommy only made things worse, sending Tommy running for the far end of the room, panicking, yelling at the other boy, his voice cracking.

"_**Stay the hell where you are!**_ Do- don't you come closer, do you hear me! **_Stay away from me_**!"

"Calm down, you're hyperventilating- geez, stupid, it's not like I'm gonna rip of your head-"

But Tommy didn't calm down at all, starting to laugh hysterical, his back pressed against the wall, shaking like a leaf.

"**_Sounds might weird coming from you, you know_**!"

Aresté sighed, sitting down on the cold concrete floor, holding up his hands, sounding annoyed.

"Oh hell- You're such a _girl_... See, not gonna hit you, there's my hands, high in the air, nowhere close to you... I will just sit here and do nothing – but you **.**__."

Tommy's stared at him for a long time, shivering, wishing calming down were as easy as Aresté made it sound - as if it was only about being locked up! But then there was the whole punch-in-the-face-thing, and Frost, and Billy, and Teddy and the race and failing class and-

"Damn, stupid... Why don't you just sit down,close your eyes, think about some place else... Like, uh... I don't know, guess any place is better than here... Just calm down, okay?"

It surprised Aresté to actually find the other boy actually listening to what he said and sitting down, hugging himself; but he didn't seem to be able to close his eyes, fearfully watching him.

"Close your eyes stupid; if you forget where you are, it's easier to stay calm-"

"Sure, so you can come over and **_knock me out_**!"

Tommy sounded close to the edge, his voice getting shrill again, making Aresté's head hurt even worse.

"Damn it, will you stop it! I hit you **_one _goddamn _time_**, and just because you didn't leave me any other option! You know it's your fault only- so will you come down again! I'm not a goddamn bully!"

"**Could've fooled me**!"

"You're **so **goddamn fucking annoying, you know?"

They sat in silence for a long time, staring at each other quietly, until their ears started ringing from the lack of sound.

"If this is about this morning..."

Aresté avoided Tommy's eyes, feeling uncomfortable with putting himself in a vulnerable position like this. Admitting a weakness to the enemy felt even worse than he had feared- but if the idiot passed out or panicked for real he'd be even more trouble to deal with.

"Look, I didn't mean to be that ... harsh, okay? ... So get over with it, it wasn't anything personal... I just get really easily irritated when I haven't eaten in a while."

This was the closest he'd _ever_ come to apologizing to a guy, and it felt about every inch as bad as he had imagined; at least Tommy didn't pass one of his usual stupid comments, but was just looking in a weird way at him.

"_Oh_."

"Yeah."

The silence was back, heavy and drowning; then Tommy slowly got up, and eying Aresté watchful, and walked over to the other side of the room, sitting down next to the other boy though keeping a big safety zone between them.

He licked his lips nervously, looking at Aresté with big, interested eyes, trying to not sound too needy.

"So... You... do _not_ hate me?"

The other boy frowned at him, thinking about the questuon for a long time. Hm, hate was a word too big for what he felt towards Tommy. Annoyance, irritation, but not exactly hate.

"No. But don't get all exited- this doesn't mean I actually _like_ you... You still ruined my life, even if I don't think I still want to kill you for that."

The fair-haired boy thought it best to _not_ talk back on the familiar accusation -primary for having no place to run to in case things got out of hand- even though he thought it highly unfair to be blamed for something that _really wasn't his fault at all_.

"Well, that's a start- I mean, you not _hating_ me."

"Really? Why do you give a damn anyway what I think about you?"

Aresté sounded tired, pinching the bridge of his nose, knitting his brow.

Tommy noticed his hands were shaking slightly, wondering if he was being cold too, wearing nothing but as short sleeved shirt.

"Uh- well, I think I'm rather good a judging people- and when you said you hate me, I was feeling quite down... I never have been wrong before on anybody before, so... Ha ha... Personal vanity maybe? But it's bad if you can't rely on your gut feeling anymore, so I'm glad I wasn't wrong on you."

Aresté arched an eyebrow at him, shaking his head disbelieving.

"Okay, whatever prescription your on- take less of it. Gut feeling? Let me guess, you're also in dowsers and homeopathy? So, what did your 'infallible' **gut** _feeling _tell you about me?"

Tommy grinned at him, feeling a lot better on hearing this had all – well,_ most_ of it – just been a major misunderstanding. He didn't hate him... Now he only had to be careful to have things stay like this.

"Well, it said that you're a nice guy- but you don't want anybody to know about that. You're a lot more sensitive than anybody gives you credit for - hey man, you're good in housekeeping and like kids - and I think when you grow up you want to be like your father."

Aresté couldn't help but laugh at Tommy's serious fortuneteller expression, sounding like a mage, his hair looking almost white in the neon light from above. He'd only need a beard and a cape, and he'd be ready to run his own_ Magic Tommy tells you all show_. Too bad the trick didn't work on him.

"Okay, you're weird big time, for real... Maybe you should have that gut feeling of yours check up, for I'd _never_ want to be like my father... I'd kill myself first thing if I ever found myself becoming like him."

"Uh-O-kaaaay... I take it, you don't exactly_ like_ him?"

Tommy flinched as Aresté growled, his face set in a scowl, staring at the far wall.

"Like him? _Like_ him? A man who's been making my life miserable as far as I can think back? A man who sends me abroad to study, so he doesn't have to see my face? A man who's not giving a damn fuck about me? You sure can_ bet_ your money I don't like him! Nothing I do is ever gonna be enough to satisfy him!"

This surprised Tommy - for wasn't Aresté the embodiment of the perfect son?

"Wow... I never knew- I mean, you're like, best son ever? You're handsome, top grades, hang out with the cool kids, good at sports -"

Aresté sneered, shaking his head – what did the blond party bunny know!

"Yeah, right - well, just for your information- my little brother beats me at anything, plus he's supernova popular and cool and hip and blaaaa, with tons of friends... To my father, I'm nothing but a retard loser to begin with- even before Herc came along. And he's _not_ shy to tell me so."

Tommy looked at him shocked, having had no idea about Aresté's family life. He had been assuming his parents were just as crazy about him as anybody else's, thinking their offspring as the icing on the evolutionary cake, just like all the other normal filthy rich parents.

"Wow... That must be hard, hu?"

Aresté laughed bitterly, picking at the skin of his bruised knuckles.

"_Hard_? Like you have _any_ idea... You know what he does on my birthday, every goddamn year? Hu? He gets a paternity test ! Not just on him, but on my _mother_ too- and he send me the results in a black envelope, with a note reading '_Unfortunately they still come back positive_'. _**Nice**_, isn't it?"

Tommy's eyes went big on hearing this, letting out a low whistle; this wasn't just mean, this was a whole new world of cruell!

"Sorry for asking, but - if your father really is such an – pardon my french – uberasshole, then why do you still give a damn about him? I mean, why do you care what the dickhead thinks of you?"

The brown-haired boy looked at him incredulous, wondering if he really was that stupidm or just liked to have him think he was. Family is family, one couldn't just _quit_ membership if not liking the terms. And after all, he was his goddamn _father_; he _**had to accept **_him one day! Even if there was no love for his eldest son in his heart - he had to at least _accept _him as his child!

"You do really like asking stupid questions, don't you?"

The platinum blond boy shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, somebody has to... Sooo, lemme guess, this is the real reason why you punched me back then? Your father?"

Aresté frowned at Tommy- the way he put it, it sure sounded simple bordering inane...

"What should this have to do with my father? Are you freudianing me or what?"

He groaned, holding his head with both hands, beginning to feel nauseous. Tommy's chatter sounded like from miles away, and he only realized he had asked him something when he shook his shoulder, looking worried at him.

"Aresté? You okay? You're shaking... Are you cold? You really don't look that good-"

* * *

"Kate? Hey, Kate, why so gloomy? Common, let's go up on the dance floor and-"

"Thanks sweetie, but I'm not in the mood to dance.. I just want to sit here a bit, 'kay?"

Cassie blinked at her, biting her lip, thinking hard; after a while she smiled, having made up her mind, sitting down as well.

"_**Good**_, then I'll wait. It's no fun all alone up there."

Kate sighed, wishing Cassie would just leave her alone; she was a sweet girl, but didn't get a hint when it jumped her.

All she wanted to do was sip on her drink and wait for time to pass by, wishing it was 6 am already.

She had gone out with Cassie in order to have a waterproof alibi for the night, everybody knowing the cute blond wasn't able to keep a secret or tell a lie, always blabbing, so she'd make a great alibi for the night.

And for anything earlier, Kate had her whole basketball team stand witness for her being not for one minute outside the gym.

Plus she had reported her mobile as stolen this morning, and it was Aresté's word against her's in case he said it was her on the phone luring him into the basement. And Julian would make up some nice story about how Tommy slipped him a note, reading that he had cracked and backed away from his spot on the running team, needing some time to himself, so they couldn't _possibly_ be connected with any of this...

It was a foolproof plan, nothing could go wrong- but if it was that why, why couldn't she get herself to relax?  
Her thoughts kept going back to the cold basement room again and again – had she made a mistake after all?

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Main characters: Aresté, Tommy, Billy, Teddy, Kate, Cassie, Julian, Jonas

Genre: Humor, School, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: PG-13 (language)

Setting: AU, Young!verse

Summary: Tommy and Aresté are still locked up, Kate is having second thoughts, Cassie is curious and poor Billy is panicking.

_

* * *

_**FIHL – Chaos High! Part 19**

**

* * *

**

Aresté slapped Tommy's hand away, his voice trembling slightly.

"So what if I'm cold? You'll magically conjure a coat, stupid?"

"Hey sorry- but you really don't look good, I just wanted to help- uh, maybe you should lie down a bit? You might feel better- oh, is this because you haven't eaten? Wait, Billy told me something about that stuff, didn't he, what is it called again- Hypo... -hypo-gicmic?"

Aresté looked at him miserable, a thin sheet of sweat on his pale face.

"It's hypo_glycemia_, dimwit, a'd I think I'd feel a lot better -if you'd just shut up!"

He sounded rather desperate, making Tommy cringe in sympathy, so he tried to be quiet, as to give Aresté some rest; but it was hard to shut up and watch him suffer.

"... Isn't there anything I can do?"

"No. Unless you ha'e something.. to eat."

Tommy looked at his pants, cursing his bad luck for not having put on his jeans today. He always kept some candy or chocolate bars in his pockets - unless of course, these pants didn't have any pockets!

"Sorry... Well, lets hope Kate is behind this- she'll know about your condition, so she won't keep us in here for too long- right?"

* * *

Cassie looked over at the dance floor with longing eyes, hearing her favorite song play – but Kate still just sat at the table, sipping at her drink low-spirited, sighing softly now and then, lost in thought.

"Kate, don't you think we- Oh, my phone!_ Yes_, _Cassie Long here_? Uh, wait a moment- uh, Kate? It's for you- it's Billy - Maximoff?"

The black-haired girl went pale, taking the phone hesitantly, feeling faintly sick to the stomach.

"Y-yes? Kate Bishop?"

"_Thank god- It's me, Billy - I know you probably don't want to hear this- but do you know where Aresté is?"_

She could tell the boy on the other end of the line had been crying, and if she listened closely she knew why – in the background she heard the muffled wailing of a baby bot, screaming on top if it's electronic chips. Kate tried to calm down, counting to ten; Billy couldn't_ possibly_ know about what she and Julian had done. He had only called her because she was Aresté's ex. No big deal...

"Aresté? Why should _I_ know where he is?"

Her laughter sounded affected, causing Cassie to look at her curiously. Kate cursed herself- why hadn't she thought about Billy sooner, he was Aresté partner after all! Of course he'd be looking for him!

"_I called Julian, but he didn't know where he had went to either- but he said that maybe you'd know something, for you were to last person to call him on his mobile-"_

"Me? Calling _him_? Why should I do that? And just how'd Jul know that, hu? Anyway, my mobile has been stolen out of my bag this morning – and why should I call on him! I'm so fucking forever _done_ with him!"

Kate felt sorry for her classmate, yelling and lying at him at the same time, hearing the hysteric doll cry in the back; she hadn't meant to draw Billy into this, but it wasn't like she could help him without blowing her cover.

"_He left his mobile in his room, I don't know how to reach him- and Alex won't stop crying and- I don't know what to do, and Tommy won't come home either and-"_

"Billy, _calm down_, that asshole really isn't worth crying over, believe me -"

"Hu? Tommy?"

"No you dummy, I mean Aresté - well, he's probably gone out to get drunk and won't be back before morning- so why don't you go over to Tony, or Jonas? If you tell them that Aresté left you all alone with the doll, they'll sure find a way to switch it off-"

"_But, the project-"_

"If you tell Frost it's Aresté's fault, he'll sure be understanding. And maybe you can make up for it tomorrow. _N__ot _the drama, okay?"

"_Uh, okay... Thanks for the help Kate, you're a friend."_

"No problem Billy, not at all... Be seeing you!_ Byeeeee_!"

Kate stared at the cell phone for a long time, feeling bad. He had _thanked_ her, having no idea...

"Cassie, I need to make a call- can I borrow your phone a little bit longer? I won't take long."

"Sure?"

The blond girl watch her classmate leave for the restrooms, a strange look on her face. Cassie knew she wasn't the most cunning cookie in class, but even she could see that something weird was going on.

* * *

"_K'ate_?"

Aresté looked at Tommy confused, finding it hard to think; why was he talking about _Kate_ all of a sudden?

"Uh, yeah, Kate – she does know about your hypo- argh, what was it again - about your hypoglicemia? _Right_? I mean- she's spent a lot of quality time with you, sure she knows about it, silly me, she _has_ to-"

Aresté tried to focus, wanting to tell the other boy to shut up and leave him alone, or see if he couldn't get that damn door open; but all he managed to get out was a long, pained,

"_Nooo_."

Tommy looked at him alarmed, hoping he had just misheard him.

"What do you mean, _**no**_? Don't tell me Kate does **_not _**know you're sick- how- you're kidding me, right? I mean, you've been together for _ages_ - how could she _not_ know something like that!"

"Ne've... told...her."

For a very short moment, Tommy was very silent- then he burst out, ranting.

"**What the-**? _You_- don't tell me you- ah- _I don't believe it_, you stupid ubermacho! She was your goddamn_ girlfriend_, why didn't you tell her something like that? GREAT! Now where stuck in this fucked up basement and she doesn't even **_know_** that your ill and goddamnit - oh fuckfuckfuckedifuck!**_ Why do you have to be so stubborn_**? It's all about keeping up 'appearances' with you guys, isn't it, and then you're in trouble because you didn't tell anybody about what you truly feel like and what's wrong with you and nobody understands you and-"

Tommy had been so absorbed in his anger he hadn't noticed Aresté getting paler and paler, trying to get up, turning away from him, starting to retch.

"_Oh no you won't_- shit, shit shit... You're getting worse, aren't it?"

* * *

Julian looked on his watch – 11.03, damn, how persistent was that girl? She had been trying to reach him for half an hour now, leaving furious messages on the mobile box when he didn't answer her calls, flooding him good.

"_Jul? I know you're there, so answer your goddamn phone!"_

"_Julian Keller, if you don't call me back within the next five minutes, **I swear I'm gonna rip off your head**!"_

"_You said you're dead certain Aresté will take the doll with him! We agreed on making this Aresté and Tommy only, not draw anybody else-"_

"_I'm talking to you **asshole**! Will you pick up your goddamn fucked mobile up!"_

"_Julian Keller, if you don't go down there and unlock that door at once I'm gonna call Mrs Frost! And tell her everything!"_

Annoyed Julian hit the reply button, calling Cassie Lang's mobile.

"_Jul?"_

"Yeah, who else, you stupid cow- Now listen, you're **NOT** gonna call Mrs Frost just because some whiny lil fag is having an oh-so-bad-breakdown over a fucking _**doll**_! Why do _you_ give a damn anyway? He's not any of your concern!"

"_He was** crying** you idiot- and what do you think he's gonna do next? Sooner or later he's gonna call on one of the teachers, and then-"_

"Then _what_? Good grief, how fucking dumb are you Kate? First of all, that stupid doll will stop crying within the next hour by itself, for those things switch off after crying for two hours, they're programmed liked that. Second, even if he wants to call a teacher, so be it- they can't possible track any of this back to us! If they think those two idiots are missing at all- officially they've just gone out-l!"

"_And what about when you let them out tomorrow,** hu**? For sure they're gonna tell Frost they've been **locked in **for the night, and then your **brilliant** inane plan is going all to hell for Aresté **did** recognize my voice on the phone, and Mr Beaubier won't believe that note-bullshit you told him and will take Tommy on the team if he says it was somebody else writing the note-"_

"**NO HE WON`T**!"

Julian yelled at the phone wrathfully, wishing he could strangle Kate through it.

"He won't take him onto the team, not now, for they're not gonna tell him they had been locked in a basement, for the night, all alone, together- Aresté would _kill _Tommy before he'd have a chance to _tell_ anybody! You know what he's like!"

"_But- shit, I've gotta finish, Cassie is coming for me- this is** far **from over, rat face_!"

Julian closed his mobile, noticing his hands were shaking; stupid, stupid Kate, she had made him all nervous with her hysterics!  
He took a few deep breaths, thinking the plan through again, looking for any obvious flaws, but finding none.

Aresté would by now have beaten up Tommy, being in his usual foul mood when not having eaten on time, and probably threatening to kill him if he told anybody where they had spent the night. Even_ if_ Tommy dared to tell the teachers some tale, Julian would still be safe - for why should anybody suspect _him_? _He_ had just found a note, right?

Giggling Julian imagined how Aresté was currently beating the living daylights out of the blond fag, sighing sadly for not being able to watch.

* * *

"I think you really should lie down, okay? _Aresté_? You hear me?"

Tommy tried to help the sick boy getting away from the mess he had made, but Aresté brushed his hands away, trying to reach the other side of the room on his own, using the wall for support, slowly dragging himself forward.

"Hey, I said, _are you okay_? _**Aresté**_?"

It was scary watching him advance like this, his eyes glazed, him not responding to any of Tommy's calls. He hadn't come very far when he suddenly slumped over, sliding down the wall, closing his eyes.

Tommy was by his side in a second, afraid to touch him, waving a hand in front of his face, panicking when he noticed the boy's stupor and sallow breathing.

"Aresté? _Aresté, what's wrong_? Talk to me! **Hey**!"

But the other boy didn't open his eyes, mumbling something unintelligently, before sliding down the wall until he came to lie on the floor, not waking up as Tommy shook him, who was by now scared half to death by his behaviour.

"Aresté? Hey! **Wake up**! Can you hear me? _Aresté_? **_Pleasepleaseplease wake up_**- if this is a joke it's a really_ bad_ one, _**so stop it**!_** Please**!"

Tommy looked round the barren room, praying to find something he had missed before that might be of any help; there had to be something... anything...

Tears welled up in his eyes as he scanned the room again and again, a lump of cold fear forming in his chest. Nonononon... They would_ never _get out of this basement again, for nobody would be looking for them- they were trapped! They were going to **die**!

"**ANYBODY**! **CAN YOU HEAR US! HELP US**! _Please... please... help us... help me..._"

He curled up to a small ball, sobbing quietly.

They were going to die... to die... to die... For nobody was looking for them!

* * *

"Sorry for keeping you up Jonas-"

The brown-haired boy stifled a yawn, shaking his head.

"It's _okay_ Ted, it's not like I'd be getting any sleep anyway, with the baby bot wanting to be fed ever ten minutes... Greedy little monster... Still nothing from Tommy?"

Teddy sighed frustrated, checking his cell phone.

"No, nothing- either he lost his phone, or he hasn't switched it on, or he's ignoring me... I don't get it Jonas- why would he do that? I mean, sure he wasn't like your perfect partner, but he always did show up and took care of our kid- so _why _would he just leave like that? Without even _calling_ me!"

Jonas, ever the optimist tried to think of a logical reason why somebody would kidnap one's own doll and take it out to party- one day before the project was over.

"Well- maybe, he broke the doll and took it to town, to have it fixed?"

Teddy frowned at his roommate, giving it a quick thought.

"You think? But- why didn't he just give it you or Tony? Everybody knows you- wait, you hear that?"

"Hu? What?"

The blond boy was at the door in a moment, opening it, having heard a faint cry, thinking Tommy had finally come over- but instead he saw Billy coming down the hall, his face tear-stained.

"Billy? What happened?"

"I-_hick_-I- tried to-but-_hick_-"

Teddy noticed the black-haired boy was carrying two pillows, pressing them together, muffled cries coming from them. He recalled what Tommy had told him about Billy's phobia, and he realized the past few hours must have been bad for him too.

"Oh my, _Billy-_ why don't you give that to me and come in? We can talk about everything, it's okay.. Just come in."

Billy sat down on the couch, dazed and still shaking, even when Jonas had finally managed to turn off the wailing baby bot. Teddy slowly approached him, careful to not startle him.

"Hey, hey... Billy? You okay? You want some tea?"

The dark-haired boy tried to smile at him, shaking his head.

"No, thanks Teddy... Thank you for turning it off, I thought I'd- It was so bad- I'm really really grateful, thank you so much Jonas. I was this close to just- Oh thank god it's quiet..."

Jonas unhooked the doll from his laptop, grinning broadly.

"Ehy, no problem at all Billy, since it's not your fault anyway that thing won't stop crying- you're not like Jul, so it's okay... Really, he's so full of shit, asking me if I couldn't turn it off permanently so he wouldn't have to take care of it! By the way- did _you_ hear something from your bro yet?"

Teddy glared at his insolent roommate, wanting to smack him on the back of his head for asking such a stupid question at a time like this._ Of course _Billy hadn't heard from his brother, he'd have called him right away-

"Oh Teddy, I'm sorry, I meant to call you, but then Alex- oh damn, I'm sorry! Yes, I called Julian, and he told me that Tommy had left him a note, saying that he had taken the doll with him to chill out in town with some friends- and that he wouldn't be back before the morning, but you shouldn't worry for he knows somebody to switch off the doll. Oh Ted, I'm sorry for not calling earlier, I really am!"

Billy looked truly compunctious, and Teddy wished Jonas weren't with them in the room, so he could have hugged and consoled the sweetest boy he'd ever met in all his life – his feelings for him were still the same, despite all the mean things he had thrown had him.

"Uhm- It's okay. Not like it would have changed anything, haha... I'm just glad he didn't fall off the planet or got snatched by the mob or anything. But he _really_ could have called me first."

"What about Johnson? Did you hear from him?"

Jonas was feeding his baby yet again, so he failed to noticed the murderous look Teddy threw him. How could he be ask something this tactless! And in such a horrible cheerful tune too- didn't he know how sensitive Billy was? He had to be spoken to gentle and-

But surprising enough, the black-haired boy didn't seem to mind question as much as Teddy feared.

"I called Kate, for she was the last one to call him, but she said she didn't call him and that her phone has been stolen. Hm I think that was just a excuse though. "

"Hu? Why so?"

Jonas tucked the baby in it's 'crib' (a cardbox reading 'Scott') and went over to the couch, sitting down next to Billy, all ears but not eyes, blind to the broad hints Teddy was giving him to leave the two not-but-maybe-lovers alone.

"Well, she said she's _quite _sure that Aresté went out for a drink tonight- and I could hear she's in a club too... So I think that she's spending the evening with him, but doesn't want anybody to find _out_. She sounded really sorry about the thing with the doll and told me you could help me-"

"Uh-_ wait a moment_, if she lost her phone- how could you reach her? And I thought she was going out with _Cassie_?"

Jonas was worried about hearing those news, not liking to think that his girlfriend might actuallly have _lied _to him.

"I called her on Cassie's mobile, Julian had given me her number-"

The brown-haired boy interrupted him again, looking at him incredulously.

"Wait wait _waaaait_- you're trying to tell me that _Kate Bishop_ would go out with my sweet Cassie as an _alibi_ on a _secret date_ with her **ex**-boyfriend, thinking nobody would find out? Common Billy, you don't believe that yourself- my girl is a lot of things, but_ discreet_? Who are you kidding?"

Teddy quickly came to his crushes' aid, defending his theory.

"Jonas, how can you know that? _Maybe, _she's been fooling you all along, making you think she's nothing but a cute, little innocent girl? You can't possibly_ know_ that somebody's good at keeping secret - not if that somebody is **_really_** good at it."

Billy laughed at Teddy's serious face, sitting on the couch doing the perfect bad cop face, mocking Jonas who obviously didn't think this as funny as they did.

"Will you stop creeping me out? Na, this is no good- Cassie is not like that, okay? Damn, I hope she's not... _Great_, **_thanks_** for making me all paranoid on my girlfriend! But really- Kate and Aresté dating again? No way, this can't be real. Kate _never _lets go of a grudge, she's a bishop- they have family feuds dating back to the middle ages! Hm, I guess there's just _one way_ to find out if you're right- or more likely, **not**."

Teddy smirked at him, enjoying to get back on his wiseacre roommate for once.

"Oh, and that would be, Mr Watson?"

Jonas looked at his watch, hoping that they hadn't gone to bed yet.

"Well, Mr Holmes- I guess we just have to go over to Dr Stark's room, knock on the door ever so gently, and ask him if we can use his wonderful partner monitoring program he finished last week."

Teddy thought about either killing Jonas or just cutting of his hair or chasing him over the campus naked. This couldn't be!

"You _**goddamn IDIOT**_! Why didn't you tell us about that program _any sooner_!"

TBC


	20. Chapter 20 End

Title: **FIHL – Chaos High! Part 20**

Main characters: Aresté, Tommy, Billy, Kate  
Genre: Humor, School, Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: PG-13 (language)  
Setting: AU, Young!verse  
Summary: It's over, isn't it?

_Thanks for reading!3_

* * *

Aresté slowly opened his eyes, blinking against the light coming from his left, dazzled looking round, wondering where he was, lifting his hand to find a thin IV line lying on it, connecting his arm with an infusion bag. Where the heck-

"You'd better _not_ pull that needle out. The nightnurse is already pissed off as it is..."

Aresté turned his head, finding Kate sit next to his bed, looking tired, a book resting in her lap, smiling at him, sadly.

"Hey...cutie..."

He tried to sit up, but Kate was quick to push him back onto the pillow, shaking her head, putting her finger to his lips.

"Shhhh... You mustn't exhaust yourself, you're still weak... You gave us all quite a scare, you damn stupid macho... Why didn't you tell me!"

Aresté frowned at the girl, the memory of the events of last night all blurry and disconnected. He remembered falling asleep, and somebody calling his name and-

He sat up with a bolt, almost ripping out the IV.

"Shit! Where's the fucking idiot-"

Kate was too glad to have him back amongst the living again, so her scolding lost much of it's momentum as she shoved him down onto the bed, trying to calm him down, despite being rather irritated at his second thought being directed at Tommy.

"I told you, you _mustn't_ move! Lie down!"

"_But_-"

The boy struggled against her hold, annoyed to find his strength gone, Kate having an easy time pushingh im down.

Eventually Kate had enough of him trying to get out of bed, smacking him hard on the back of his head, hoping she hadn't given him a concussion on top of everything – but she was too tired to argue with her ex-boyfriend right now, least wrestle.

Aresté stared at her bewildered, rubbing his head.

"No _buts_! You have to rest- Or I call the night nurse and ask her to give you an enema!"

She smiled humorlessly, straightening out the rumpled blanket, sitting down on the edge of the bed with a soft sigh.

"You're really something, Aresté Johnson... First being out cold for three days, now you're back to the land of the living as if nothing had ever happened, making a ruckus- Really, you're something-"

Aresté impatiently interrupted her, waving his hand at the empty bed to his right.

"Yeah, yeah, but what about stupid? Where is the hell is _he_?"

Kate sighed; to think that she had actually _cried _at his bedside, thinking he'd _never _wake up, feeling horrible guilty for what she had done to him...

"If you're referring to _Tommy_, he's okay- well, getting better. You really freaked him out... But they say he'll do fine with some counseling."

She didn't feel like telling him more about Tommy's condition right away; he could always have a fit on the details later. Hop

"Aresté, look... I just wanted to- I'm sorry for what happened... Okay... It- Actually, it was me who called you that day, and- well, I helped Julian set you and Tommy up- but I didn't know back then you suffer from hypoglycemia, you dumb ass never told me! And I just wanted to get back at you a bit, so locking you up with Tommy seemed like-"

He smiled at her happily, resting his good hand on hers.

"Ha, I guess I should be flattered, for you to go to such lengths to punish me- But I knew you'd come back to me, you just needed some time to come to terms with yourself and-"

Kate gasped pulled her hand out from underneath his- to think _she_ had_ cried_ for him!

"You're- ARGH! You're so full of it! Me want you BACK? Wanting you ubermacho ass BACK? Oh goddamn it, your ego is big enough for two, but your brains not enough for one! Man, if they had never found you- talk about doing the world a favor! And the poor janitress wouldn't be on medication either-"

"Hu? The janitress? What she's to do with all of this?"

Aresté wished Kate hadn't pulled her hand away, and tried to get a hold on it again - it had felt so _good_ to have her close again, smelling her perfume, feeling her warmth... But judging by her angry look, she wasn't about to let him hold her hand ever again, let alone take him back.

"Oh, nothing- Tommy just gave her a heart attack, showing up all bloody at her door in the morning, shaking so bad he didn't get out one word-"

The tall boy frowned at her.

"Hey hey -_wait_ a moment, you said he was okay?"

Hearing the dangerous undertone of his voice, Kate thought it best to get up and step away from the bed - and it was even a better idea to leave the room at once and call for help. Knocking over a chair, Kate slowly backed away from him, trying to play things down, laughing nervously .

"Well, you see, it wasn't like this at all... He just had broken a- Aresté, will you STAY IN BED! - Oh NO- WILL YOU-"

* * *

"I'm _huuuungry_!"

Billy growled and almost tore his magazine apart, feeling his blood pressure rise a few mmHg again at Tommy's never ending complains.

"You just had dinner _**ten minutes**_ ago- you can't_ possibly_ be hungry again!"

His brother held up his thickly bandaged hands, looking at him reproachful.

"Hey, _recuperating _here- you _really_ could be a nicer to your _poor little_ brother, all the more after the _severe_ surgery he went through-"

Billy rolled his eyes, getting up from the cot the nurses had put up for him, hitting Tommy on the head with his magazine.

"You had your fingers set and _splinted_, so stop whining! Good god, you talk like they _amputated_ your legs or something..."

Tommy clumsily picked a cold pack from the nightstand, holding it between his hands, pouting.

"Hey, they hurt like they might have done that! And with those creeps... you may never know- One day you wake up, and all your kidneys are gone!"

"Tommy, your legs hurt because you keep on running round all the time, instead of lying in your bed and resting as the doctor told you!"

Billy sounded only mildly annoyed, for he had seen what state Tommy's shins were in- but it wasn't doing his brother any good to pity him, for he was shamelessy exploiting anybody who did.

"How can I lay still if I'm _dying_ from starvation here!"

The black-haired twin glanced at the clock hanging above the door, seeing it was close to seven pm, finally giving in if only to have Tommy shut up.

"Okay, _okay_, so what do you want- chocolate or vanilla?_ *sigh*_ Stupid question... Both, right?"

Tommy grinned at him happily, lifting his right hand before realizing a thumbs-up was physical impossibe currently.

"Ah, I always knew you're smart baby bro!"

Billy sighed, slipping into his shoes, wondering where Tommy put all the food- given the amount of food he had wolfed down the last three days, he ought to have a bmi of 35 at least!

"I swear, one day you're gonna explode if you keep eating like that! And you know what they write on your grave stone? _**Here lies the fattest boy ever!**_."

Tommy sticked his tongue out, unable to make any obscene gestures at the moment.

"And yours will read _**Here lies the meanest brother ever**_! Ah, get lost!"

Billy didn't look up as he left the room, busy counting the money he still had left, hoping their mother would soon send some more, thus running Aresté over, sending him straight to the floor.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, are you okay- **_Aresté_**? What- you're awake? But- you should be in bed! Wait, let me help you up-"

Grumbling Aresté accepted the other boy's outstretched hand, carefully to hold the thin green gown closed at the back with the his free hand, hoping nobody had seen his naked behind. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea after all to come here first – he should have look for some clothes and-

"What are you _doing _here, the doctors said you'd only be waking up-"

"_Shhh_!"

He looked down the hallway, expecting to see a horde of white clad demons showing up any second.

"I don't have any time for this, okay? Kate's gone to get the nurses, _stupid cow_ - she's really pissed for me slapping her but I couldn't help it- how dumb must one be to trust that fucked up asshole Julian, but - I just want to know- he's okay?"

Billy looked at the brown-haired boy baffled, not knowing what to make off this sudden appearance and rapid speech, shaking his head confused.

"Uh, _no_ I mean_ yes_- Tommy, yes, he's okay, I just wanted to go and- uh, why don't you go in and keep him company whilst I get him some dessert? I think he's going to appreciate it and- here you go!"

He shoved Aresté into the room, winking at Tommy before slamming the door shut and running for the cafeteria, chuckling softly. This development certainly was unexpected...

* * *

"Wow, you were quick- did you teleport yourself back or what- _Oh_. oh... Uh... Hi...?"

Tommy stared at his visitor with big eyes, his mouth hanging slightly open; of all the things he had expected to see this day - Aresté Johnson up and walking certainly hadn't been on his list.

"Uhm, well - _Hi_... Uh-Good to see you up again- Uhm- how are you?"

He noticed the other boy's was staring at his hands, looking angry.

"Oh, it's not as bad as it looks! They just had one of the trainees bandage me up- geez, I'm surprised he didn't wrap my head as well, haha! ... Uh, why don't you sit down? And should you be up anyway?"

Aresté walked over to Billy's cot, sitting down on it quietly, seeing his legs were bandaged too; Tommy quickly pulled the blanket over them, laughing nervously.

"I'm okay. It's no big deal..."

No big deal? Aresté frowned, feeling cold all of a sudden. One didn't need a lot of fantasy to imagine what took place after he passed out.

For who would not go crazy with fear, locked up in an abandomed basement, all alone with a half-dead guy, seeing no way out...

"Uh, Aresté- you okay?"

Aresté nodded absently, a bit surprise at the little mountain of get-well cards, stuffed animals and sweets piled up on the desk at the far end of the room.  
Apparently a lot of people cared about the blond nuisance...

"Yeah, I'm okay... Just thinking. Hm, yes, eleven sounds about right."

Tommy frowned at him, having no idea what he was referring too- had they hooked him up on drugs or what?

"_Eleven_?"

"Yeah, eleven... That's the number of bones I'm gonna break when I met Julian Keller the next time... One for ever hour."

"Hm- 'Kay. Sounds fair to me."

He'd thought Tommy would protest, saying he _couldn't do that!_ giving him a speech about how bad violence was and not solving problems- but nothing like it.

"Ha, not so pacifistic after all, are we? Thought you were going to defend him, saying he had a bad childhood and his daddy never loved him blabla-"

Tommy sneered, shaking his head.

"You got that wrong- Billy's the nice twin, not me. And after all he put me through? I wish him abscesses the size of tennis balls - in his butt crack."

Aresté shuddered, wondering how the blond boy'd come up with that one.

"Thanks, you didn't need to put _that_ image in my head..."

The door was opened, a young nurse peeking in, giving Aresté a stern look as she spotted him.

"Mr Johnson, I don't think you are in any condition to be up and around! You had us worried!"

Tommy gave her his best Sunday smile, playing his full charm.

"But _Saaaaaaally_, he just wanted to_ check_ upon me- isn't that sweet? He's such a good friend, right, Aresté?"

The red-haired women tried to remain hard, using her best hospital authority voice to counter Tommy's charming cuteness attack.

"We haven't managed to stabilized the blood glucose levels of Mr Johnson yet, and we need to do further CGM to make sure _you_'re okay- so I think it best if he were to follow me back to his room NOW."

Tommy went full force then, his big green eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree.  
Aresté wondered if any of those two was even remembering he was in the room too as he listened to their argument; it had something faintly parental, the way they kept referring to him as if he wasn't actually there.

"Oh Sally! I've got the best idea ever! Why don't you set him up_ here?_ I'm sure he wouldn't mind- and there's still a free bed in here! Oh, he'd be bored out off it no time _all on his own _now that's he awake – Saaaaally, pretty please?"

The nurse tried to withstand the fair-haired twin's begging puppy look, but had to give in after a few seconds, averting her eyes, sighing deeply. Nobody could withstand the Maximoff twin cuteness effect.

"Well, we _actually do_ need a room.. Hm, if you two do get along this well, we might give it a try- And maybe it will make it easier to take care of both of you if we only have to keep watch on ONE room."

Aresté looked at her disbelieving, wondering if she was taking the pills meant for the mentally ill patients all by herself.  
Getting along? Him and Tommy? She sure had some weird ideas!

But before he could protest, the nurse had already left the room, leaving him alone with a smugly grinning Tommy.  
Oh, just great... Alone in a room with HIM again!

* * *

"Hey, be _careful_ where you stick that spoon!"

"If you would hold still- argh, next time I'll let a nurse _force feed_ you! HOLD STILL!"

Billy sticked the spoon into Tommy's mouth and left it there, throwing the empty cups into the dustbin.

"Humpf! Hey- whaff avoufe thef offa one?"

"This? This is for_** me**_. Got that? **ME**!"

The black-haired boy took the spoon out of his brother mouth, opening the last dessert, planning to eat it by himself and enjoying it, trying to tune out Tommy's whining.

"I thought you were on a_ diet_?"

"No, I am _not_, and now will you shut up- and if anybody needs to be put on a diet it's you, _butterball_."

"Whaaat! You're mean! In case you wonder Aresté- yes, he's like this _**all the time**_. Constantly beating on his poor suffering brother-"

"Not true! He's lying!"

"I'm not! Oh, shall I tell you what he did do when we were little, and there were two pieces of chocolate cake-"

"_**Will you shut up**_! Nobody wants to hear _that_ story! And **you** started it!"

"No it was **you**! I'd never do something like that- you're the twin with the _gross_ gene!"

"What? HA! Gross gene - that'd be you, Mr**_ I'll-Eat-Any-Earthworm-For-Fifty-Cent_**!"

Aresté quietly ate his strawberry dessert, listening to the twins' quarrel, wondering how long they would be arguing like this.  
They'd go from one argument to the other for over an hour now, not stopping for even one second, constanly bickering all the time.

Somehow amazing , how they never ran out of insults and accusations...

Billy hadn't been too surprised when Tommy had told him about their new 'roommate', having brought four desserts along, which had given Aresté the uncomfortable feeling the other twin might have seen this coming and had done nothing to save him.

"You're going to die from _fatty degeneration_ before you turn twenty!"

"And you'll **never** get a boyfriend and if turn 118, for being so _avariciously_!"

"Woha, look who's spend quality time with google- or did you learned that word whilst watching _porn_!"

"Hey, I swear - once those splints are off, I'm so gonna strangle you!"

The brown-haired boy put the empty plastic cup onto his nightstand, leaning back and closing his eyes, for the first time in his life _enjoying_ listening a fight – if this could be call a 'fight' by his standards anyway.

Hm, so this was how it was like having a sibling that actually_ liked_ you...

* * *

Aresté awoke in the middle of the night, looking round confused until he remembered where he was – at the hospital, sharing a room with the Maximoff twins, recovering from hypoglycemic shock, as odd as it may sound.

He had fallen asleep some time with their convers-arguement, the clock showing a greenish 1:53.

He turned carefully to not disturb the small CBG monitor at his arm, finding Billy and Tommy fast asleep on their bed respective cot, snoring quietly.

The boy envied Tommy not little for having a family member to care for him and stay by his side when he was sick; if it could be arranged, his family wouldn't even be at his _funeral_-

"_Hey, you awake too?_"

Billy whispered and waved at him from his cot, turning onto his side to look him in the face, smiling.

Strange, to think that this was the same boy who wouldn't ask him for a tissue last week, being ridicioulous shy – but with his brother, Billy Maximoff seemed to be a completely different person.

"_Sorry for waking you up-_"

"_It's okay, I'm not tired anyway; it's not like you actually tire yourself, sitting round all the time, or getting Tommy something to eat- I hope you don't think we don't get along, I know we argue a lot-_"

Aresté frowned at him, sitting up a bit.

"_You are kidding me, right? You call that **arguing**? Stay a week at my family's and you know what an _argument_ looks like..._"

The dark-haired twin look at him sadly, sitting up on his cot, wrapping his blanket round himself.

"_Tommy told me about your family... I'm sorry... And sorry about the talk on that day too, it was really inappropriate... By the way, you don't have to whisper- they've given Tommy sleeping pills, you could eat a whole bag of crackers next to him and he wouldn't wake up_."

"... _He's having nightmares, isn't he?_"

Billy was surprised by the softness of Aresté's voice. The tall boy seemed to be really sorry for what had happened down there, even if none of it was his fault.

"_He'll be okay- Tommy's tough, nothing can keep him down for long. Don't beat yourself up over it, it's not like you could have done anything – and you were in a pretty bad shape yourself when they found you._"

"_But I don't remember any of it._"

They both looked over at Tommy, who was peacefully lying on his back, his battered hands resting on extra pillows, snoring softly.

"_It's still hard enough for you_."

"_Foryou too. You were looking for him, weren't you?_"

It hadn't been meant to sound like an accusation, but Aresté's question still made Billy flinched like being touched by a branding iron.

"_I- Julian lied to me when I called him, and I believed him- what else could I have done? Of course it was odd, and looking back- but we did try to find the two of you, we did, that's - Tony tried to find you with a program he had written himself to track the partner collars, but they're not registered with any names so we thought you and Tommy were amongst those four dots in town and-_"

_"Hey, I don't blame any of this on you- But now I'll have another thing to kill Julian for... Lying bastard.._"

Billy nodded, not bothering to talk the other boy out of his warpath ideas- not when he was himself quite willing to hurt Julian Keller.

"_I'm really glad Mrs Frost immediately expelled Julian and send him home... I think I would have done something_ really_ bad to him after seeing Tommy... It was so scary seeing him like this... He was so confused he didn't even recognize _me_- it was so bad looking at him, so hurt and out off it and- God, Tommy was like that the whole first day long, not talking to anybody, just lying on the bed, not looking at me when I talked to him... I was so happy I cried when he finally said he was hungry – but don't you ever tell him that, or I won't hear the end of it... But I was so happy he was gonna be okay.. __ I had been scared he was gone forever... And it would have been my fault, for not looking for him more or longer or just..._"

The brown-haired boy so far hadn't said a word whilst listening to Billy's version of the story, feeling a cold hatred spread through his body. Julian Keller was a _one dead boy._

"_What happened to his legs?_"

Billy pulled the blanket closer round his shoulders, feeling cold thinking back to that morning.

He was glad Teddy had spend the night over at his room, keeping him company; if he had been alone when the call came in they had found Tommy, he might have lost it right there.

"_We think that happened when he tried to go for help, he must have stumbled and cut his shins on the sharp edges of the stairs...He must have stumbled a few times, but wouldn't stay down... When Teddy got the doll for Tommy - for he didn't want to leave without it, really, he was so crazy - and hesaid there was blood on the concrete steps and- really, I think, if Mr Frost hadn't held him back, he surely would have killed Julian that morning..._"

Aresté was glad he wasn't hooked up to a heart monitor no more, for the current rate of his pulse would have certainly alarmed the night nurse.

"_I'm going to break every fucking bone in his body when I find him- he's a goddamn psycho! Expelling him is far from enough for that assface_!"

"_Yes, that would be nice... but I really hope you don't get the chance to... In the end it's going to be you only who will suffer. You know Julian- he's good at getting away, too good. And his aunt is the head of the Howard & Larsen chancery – they do sue victims' relatives on behalf of the abuser and_ win_ the case._"

"_Smashed nose is still a smashed nose, no changing that._"

Billy laugher softly, even ifnot believing Aresté would manage to _ever_ get even with Keller.

"_You can beat him up all you want, but they're gonna get you for it, and they're gonna get you good. It's easier to nail jelly to the wall then get your hands on a Keller. All we can do is hope that he'll get run over by a truck one day, or cuts his own throat whilst shaving-_"

"_Or hope that he'll get abscesses the size of tennis balls in his buttcrack?_"

Billy giggled, almost rolling of his cot.

"_Haha, you've got that one from Tommy, right? Oh, he's good thinking up stuff like that._"

"_It's a horrible idea_."

"_It is – but he'd deserves it_."

"_Oh yeah, he does. And tapeworms and fleas and bubonic plague... Anything I forgot?_"

"_Alopecia wouldn't be to bad... Or psoriasis-_"

"_Festering toenails!_"

"_And abscesses in his groin too!_"

They both laughed, shuddering at the same time, thinking of the images.

"_To bad Tommy's sleeping - he's got a real vivid imagination... If you knew half of the things he says about you, I doubt you'd agreed on sleeping in one room with him._"

Aresté suddenly looked rather unhappy, having almost forgotten about how this whole mess had started.

"_Do I even _want_ to know? I think I'd manage to get along with you two a lot better if you only stopped considering me a goddamn closet case._"

Billy smiled at him from his cot, blinking tiredly, yawning.

"_Probably... you're right... But what makes you so sure you aren't?_"

Aresté groaned and gave him a deprecating stare, not thinking this funny at all.

"_What makes me so sure? Give it a moments thought- you think I could talk _you_ into being _straight_?_"

Billy closed his eyes, pulling his blanket higher.

"_Hm... Na... You've got a point there... But I doubt _that_ -yawn- argument would work with -yawn- Tommy.._."

"_Really? Why not- Hey, wait a minute, I'm talking to you!_"

But the dark-haired twin had already fallen asleep, mumbling softly as Aresté shook him, not waking up, pulling the blanket closer..

"_Great... What was that supposed to mean?_"

Annoyed Aresté got back onto his bed, willing himself to go to sleep, trying to actively **_not _**think about Billy's last words and what he might have been referring too.

He lay awake for quite a while, seeing the numbers on the clock jump to 2:45, and 3:00 and 3:14, wondering how he on earth he had ended up sharing a room with the person he was still very sure he despised most... And wondering even more why he found himself being actually _glad_ for his company.

Aresté felt sleep sneaking up on him, yawning, when he realized it- Good grief- maybe he was starting to _like_ Tommy after all?

A truly worrisome thought.. But one that could still wait till morning morning...  
Or maybe tomorrow, or next week, or next month, year, century...

Yes, that sounded about right... It wasn't like he had to hurry sorting those things out, right?

Aresté had a funny feeling like he wasn't going to get rid of that blond annoying chatterbox anytime soon, no matter how hard he tried.

Surprisingly enough- he didn't feel like he wanted to any more.

* * *

End


	21. Two and one make?

Title:** Two and one makes ...?** Part 1

_Sequel to _**_FIHL!Chaos high _**  
Characters: Billy, Tommy, Aresté, Kate, Eli, Teddy  
Rating: PG-13  
Setting: Young!verse

Summary: They are back!

* * *

"And you know what my father did then? You'll never believe me, it was so cool, he turned round, like this, and said to him- I'm not making this up, I swear – and said to him-"

Aresté looked at his tray, looked at the back of Tommy's head, looked at his tray-

Billy rested his hand on his forearm, smiling indulgent.

"If you do that, we'd never hear the end of it."

Aresté growled at him, gripping his tray so hard his knuckles went white.

"Maybe, that's _just _what I'm trying to achieve-"

Tommy had finished loading his tray and turned round, grinning at them.

"-I thought I'd die from laughter, Dad's so cool when he's – _hey_! Are you even listening to me?"

Billy patted Aresté's arm, urging him to move forward in the line.

"_Of course_ we do- you just told us the story of how Dad scared the hell out of that State Trooper- why don't you go ahead and secure us some seats while we're getting lunch?"

The platinum blond boy looked at them doubtfully for a moment, before shrugging and heading for a table at the far end of the cafeteria.

"O-kay, see ya in a minute! And no gossiping you two! I can hear ya!"

* * *

Aresté watched him scurry through the room, narrowing his eyes, weighing the tray in his hand.

"Why not? Just a tiny little hit? I wouldn't use that much force... You may never know the difference-"

Billy shook his head, scooping beans on his plate.

"Na, and pay ten dollar for ruining a perfectly innocent tray? I've tried bigger things on his head and it didn't work. You will have to bear with him, there's no easy way changing him. I tried for** 17 years**. There just isn't. Tommy is Tommy, face it."

They looked across the room, seeing the other twin wave at them happily with his fork, already digging in, not waiting for them. Aresté sighed, adding some more potatoes to his plate, stepping out of the line, waiting for Billy.

"There's gotta be _some_ way to shut him up- com'on Billy, stop pulling my leg, you know one, don't you?"

Billy sighed, putting a dessert and a second spoon on his tray.

"I'm sorry, I really don't- I wish I knew, believe me... But hope dies last, Aresté."

* * *

Kate wasn't listening to the girls' talk, being too busy watching her ex and the twins eat and talk at the same table without killing each other. They had been going for lunch together for two months now, so she should be used to the sight by now, but she still couldn't help but stare at them.

"You really should be used to them by now Kate- or do you wait to see them kiss and make out?"

Startled Kate looked at Eli, who calmly continued chewing as if she hadn't said a word, the other girls at the table giggling softly.

"Wha- _**what**_? Why should I- you're being disgusting... People trying to _eat_ here."

"Anybody but you, hm?"

Eli pointed at her untouched plate, arching an eyebrow.

"Or are you on a diet, sweets?"

Kate looked at her food unhappy, taking up her spoon, shaking her head.

"No, that's not it, I just... Do you think people can change? For real?"

The dark-skinned girl turned slightly, looking over where the infamous trio sat.

"Sweets, I think what your asking is '_Is my ex still an asshole of the grandest kind, even if everybody thinks he's changed_?', and to me the answer is-"

* * *

"NO."

"But-"

"Not_ buts_."

Emma Frost flung the letter into her wastebasket, eying the blushing boy sternly.

"Mr Altman, despite whatever the students might be thinking, this institute has got a very strict set of morals. What do you think would happen if I allowed you to move in a room with your lover? Do you have any idea? I would not permit a straight couple living together on the campus, and same goes for any other couple."

Teddy's face was a red as a beet, scratching his head, looking ashamed at his feet.

"Uh, I understand. I'm sorry for bothering you on your free time Mrs Frost."

She impatiently waved his hand at him, glancing at the clock.

"I'm the headmistress, it's my duty to be there for the students any time of day, Mr Altman. I hope you do understand my decision is only for yours **and** Mr Maximoff's best – and I doubt that he'd want his brother to have to room on his own, don't you?"

The blond boy looked up and smiled at her sheepishly, nodding in agreement; it wasn't like he could tell her they had given this a lot of thought and found that _maybe_ Tommy could move in with somebody_ else_ who had a spare bed now that _his_ roommate had been _expelled_ – but Mrs Frost would probably not have been all to pleased with his brilliant solution...

"No, you're right, of course not – uh, thank you for your time Mrs Frost."

Teddy shook her hand as he got up and left the room, quietly closing he door behind him, trying to feel not too disappointed as he set for the cafeteria. He had known right from the start that she wouldn't agree on the room switch - but she could have at least given it some more thought.

Wasn't having students sneaking out at night to meet their lovers at least _ten-times_ more dangerous than just letting them room together?

TBC


End file.
